Black Blood Blitzkrieg
by GypsyReaper
Summary: Hellsing X Soul Eater. Calling in a favor, Sir Integra has Stein examine a freak chip, but in his studies he discovers the only way to learn everything about the enemy is to reanimate the soul within, unleashing Nazi-madness!
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Chapter One

The ghouls at the bottom of the hill moved slowly but surely at their tasks, like ants, obedient to the end, but with no thought behind their actions. Seras watched them, both curious and disgusted by their very presence. The army of ghouls was loading boxes and other strange equipment onto trucks from the old, worn-down Millennium facility. She didn't see anyone around who would have been controlling the zombie creatures-conventionally, ghouls needed to be within a specific area in order to hear a vampire's orders, but ever since the Valentine Brothers showed up at Hellsing's HQ with an army of trained ghouls in tow, the conventional was forever out the window.

"I don't see anyone, Master," she said. "Just ghouls and boxes."

"What are zhe zombies doing?" asked Pip Bernadette, Captain of the mercenary gang, the Wild Geese. This was his first outing as a Hellsing soldier, and boy had it been eventful. Getting to South America, only to have to battle off Rio de Janeiro SWAT and the Dandy Man, then their helicopter was destroyed by the heat-seeking missile from a renegade's bazooka over the jungle before they could get to their safe house. It was as they were trekking through the jungle that they came across the ghoul movers.

"It doesn't matter what they're doing," Alucard said quietly. "Our orders were clear: Search and Destroy. These pathetic monsters are nothing more than cannon fodder for us, so we should get through them as fast as possible and move on."

"Now _that _I can understand to the letter," Pip said, pulling the pistol from his waist. He winked at Seras as he made sure it was loaded. "Care to join me, little lady?"

_The nerve! _Seras thought, determined to show this ladies' man she could take care of herself. Her hold tightened on the handle of the large sniper rifle, the BAERLKS, which she owned besides the Harkonnan.

It was less a battle, and more a simple slaughter. Ghouls were by nature slow creatures, and over half the ghoul army had been destroyed by the hail of bullets before the remainders became aggressive towards the attackers. Soon, there was nothing but rivers of blood, the acrid smell of death, and bullet-riddled body parts.

"Fucking disgusting!" Pip said, kicking a dead ghoul. The ghoul, however, reached up and grabbed his foot, causing him to shriek in a very unmanly manner. He fumbled with his gun for a second before putting a bullet in the undead brain, then sighed in obvious relief.

"Through the head, or through the heart, mercenary," Alucard said as he strolled by, a thin smile on his lips at the frenchman's loss of composure. "A bullet anywhere else still lets the ghoul's teeth work just fine. Remember that next time."

Pip stuck his tongue out at the retreating vampire's back, only to be caught in the act by Seras, who was attempting to stifle a few giggles. It was nice to be able to laugh every once in a while.

Alucard was already at the door of the worn-down, grey brick building, listening for any movement within the dark structure. He did not hear any sounds, but that did not stop him from putting a fresh clip into the Casul. Seras and Pip where right behind him; he could still smell the fear emanating from the mercenary. This killing did not give Alucard pleasure-there was no battle of foes, but a simple extermination of pests. This was a job and nothing more. Perhaps there was an enemy inside worthy of his time, his power? Unlikely, but he was still being driven to find the One: the one who could kill him.

Pip hung back and let the two vampires lead the way into the dark doorway, which lead to a set of stairs leading down into what could the very bowels of Hell. Out of everything that he had done in his life, he certainly had never, _ever _expected to be escorting vampires into a zombie-filled hellhole.

The air only seemed to get thicker as they descended, it seemed to close in around him, tried to consume him. Pip, however, wasn't the superstitious type, so he pushed back at the silly thoughts and brought his mind back to the game. This was the type of situation where one wrong move could easily lead to a horrible existence as a mindless ghoul if he wasn't care. But there _was _something to the air, something that made the hairs on his neck stand to attention.

"Master, is that...?" Seras did not even finished her sentence before they were suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, in the doorway of a cavernous room.

Pip had to push his way by Seras slightly to see what was in the room, but he just as quickly wished he had stayed topside as he turned to vomit.

It was an obvious laboratory, but not even Dr. Mengele would have had quarters so horrific. There was splatters of old, rusty blood everywhere-on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, as though a mad artist had used the lab for his studio.

On the left wall were bodies in various states of decomposition. Some were missing limbs, or their chests were opened revealing missing organs, and some where even missing heads. There were examination bodies with even more bodies, both male and female. Along the walls were cages of animals: dogs and cats that did not survive their ordeals. The overwhelming stench of rotting meat and old blood, which made his eyes water and nostrils burn, did little to help Pip's ordeal. He had seen death before, but this was a whole new level of barbarity.

There were computers in rows in the middle of the room, and rows upon rows of liquid filled-glass tubes. Most of the tubes were empty, but some had what looked like computer chips floating within. At the very back of the room was a large Nazi flag on the wall: old, torn, and faded, but the swastika was just as vibrant in its black hatred as yesteryear.

"This must be where Millennium has been hiding all this time," Alucard said, walking through the lab with obvious curiosity. Sears was so shocked by the brutality of the place that, had she been able to, she probably would have been heaving up her lunch alongside Pip.

"My God," she said, following her Master. "Is this real?"

"Very," Alucard said, peering at the bodies on the wall. "The power of Millennium comes not from their strength, but from their all-to-willing use of brutality to achieve their ends."

Seras wandered over to the closest glass tube and stared at the chip within. It seemed so innocent, and yet the carnage around her told her this little device was the cause of it all. She felt the overwhelming urge to use her rifle as a club and destroy the tube and chip in one blow, but she had a better idea.

"Master, let's take this back with us."

Alucard eyes seemed to pierce right through her. "Why should we do that, Police Girl?"

"Maybe there's a way to destroy this thing en masse, like a defect or weakness we can use," she said quietly.

"It's no fun to exploit weakness," Alucard said, turning. "What's truly enjoyable is to exploit _arrogance_, and use that to destroy our enemies, from the inside out."

"It was just an idea..." she said, hoping she hadn't upset her Master.

Alucard looked at her for a few more seconds, far too long for Seras' comfort, and nodded. "We'll take one. You may have a point, Police Girl. You, human," he said aloud to Pip. The mercenary was through vomiting, and he seemed unsteady on his feet. "Yea?"

"We're destroying this place, now. Leave not a brick left unscorched," Alucard said as he swept past them back up the stairs.

Pip nodded. "I'll be too glad to."

* * *

Though he was glad to finally be back up into the fresh air, Pip felt more dread going back down the stairs with his homemade bombs now that he knew what was awaiting him. He had been able to find everything he needed in the boxes the ghouls had been moving, and was now holding a bomb that would leave nothing left.

"Hurry up, girl!" he said when he was back in the lab. The girl vampire was still there, trying to figure out how to eject the glass tube and get the chip. "I'm setting this bomb now and leaving it, whether you are still en here or no!"

"Right, I know!" Seras said. Finally giving into her frustration, she plowed her elbow through the glass, the liquid cascading down onto the stained tile floor. She was able to grab the chip, wiped it off carefully on her skirt and then stashed it safely in a pocket. "I'm ready!"

"Then let's go!" Pip roared, setting the bomb. He rushed past and grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind him up the stairs. She still blushed as she ran.

Alucard was waiting patiently for them beside the running truck, which Pip had already hot-wired. "Is everything set?" he asked as they ran past.

"Yes, now get in we have but a moment!" Pip said as he slid in, Seras beside him. Alucard stepped in the back of the truck and hung onto the side as Pip hauled ass through the overhung path that counted as a road. They were just far enough away to be safe, but the vibrations from the explosion made the truck bounce horribly as they drove.

"Another job well done," Pip said satisfactorily as he lit a cigarette. "Now, where is zat safehouse we're supposed to be going to?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Chapter Two

_It's hard to believe that something so small can cause so much damned trouble._ The urge to take her cigar and put it out right on the chip was almost overpowering. Even holding the chip made uncomfortable tingles raise the hair on her arm.

"Sir Integra," Walter spoke quietly, breaking the young woman from her reverie. "The connection is being made." He placed a small laptop on the desk before her, the message on the screen telling her that the wireless call was currently being connected. She couldn't help but sigh.

"Walter, please put on a strong pot of tea. I'll need a cup when I'm done."

Walter's eyes narrowed slightly. "Mum, we don't have to be talking to _him_. I'm sure we can find someone else who is just as knowledgeable about these things-"

Integra cut her butler off. "No, Walter, we cannot. Though he is eccentric and dangerous, the good doctor is also an irreplaceable ally with knowledge of the occult that we cannot even _begin _to imagine." She looked down at the chip still in her hand. "We _need _his help, as much I hate to admit."

A quiet _ding! _told them that the connection was finished. Integra sat up a little straighter, smoothed her suit, and pressed the enter button.

The computer's Web-Cam came on, and she found herself staring into a poorly lit room. The room seemed to be made of cold concrete, with bright arrows painted on the floor. She did not see who she was attempting to contact, and was about to speak when a mop of silver hair filled the screen. The eyes were dim with sleep, but there was no hiding the stitches across his face, nor the giant screw in his head.

"Well, well. Sir Integra Hellsing. Of anyone to call me in the middle of the night, I certainly wasn't expecting _you _to be the culprit."

"Good Evening, Dr. Fraken Stein. I apologize if I woke you."

That was a first for Walter. Integra wasn't one to apologize for anything, not if she felt she had acted in her own best interest. The situation must have been more dire for her to play at being nice with such an...eccentric.

Stein caught it too, but did not speak of it. "It's been a long time since last time we talked, Sir Integra. Have you finally reconsidered my offer?"

"Your offer." How could two such words make her feel the tingles of fear trying to worm into her gut?

"Yes. The one where I examine you." He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "I promise to put everything back when I'm done. I'll even give you only the barest of scars. I would hate to blemish such perfect skin." He smiled, and she had to fight the urge to close the computer and toss it out the window. What made her think this was a good idea again?!

Walter was also getting disturbed, and he made the barest move forward, which she stopped with a sideways look. They needed his help, and threatening him was not going to help their cause.

"I fail to see why you're so fascinated, Stein."

The good doctor smiled. "Not just _any _young girl becomes a Knight of the Round Table without some sort of interesting biological quirk, and I'm only curious to find out what it is."

"I assure you, I am human, and I plan on staying that way. I do, however, need your assistance, Dr. Stein." She picked up the chip and held it before the camera for him to see.

His eyes narrowed as he frowned. "A computer chip? I'm a scientist, not technical support."

"This is no ordinary chip, Stein, and I assure you this is right up your alley. I assume you know of traditional vampires and how to create them?"

"Yes, of course. A vampire bites a person who is a virgin and of the opposite gender to create another. If a non-virgin or same-sex person is bitten, they become a ghoul, a zombie."

"Someone has been experimenting with that process, and this is their answer. This chip can somehow turn humans into vampires, and the ghouls those FREAK vampires create can create more ghouls with but a simple bite. A self-perpetuating army of hungry ghouls, and it's only the beginning. The situation is becoming harder to contain. Stein, I need you to examine this chip, and do what you must to find a way to destroy it."

Stein said nothing for a moment; he simply stared at her, the smoke rising lazily from the cigarette in his mouth. He lifted his hand to his head, and cranked the screw in his head three times, the loud crunching noise making her close her eyes.

"You must be in a real bind to contact me," Stein said, all seriousness in his voice. "So tell me, who's been creating these chips? They must be very sneaky to have been working right under your all-knowing nose."

"Stein! I don't have time for you to be insulting me, or the Hellsing Organization! If you wish, I'll just go to someone else."

"Calm down, Integra. There's no point in trying to threaten me. After all, I didn't call _you_. It was just a simply statement, an opinion. And as we both know, there _is _no one else. I know you don't make house-calls because it's in your nature."

She sighed. For some reason, Stein always made her feel like a little girl again, no matter how much she had grown up. "All you need to know is that it's bad. There's a group out there creating vampires for their own nefarious purposes. Will you agree to examine the chip and find any weakness in it?"

The good doctor was quiet for a moment, and Integra felt a tingle of despair. She couldn't afford another trap like the Valentine Brothers had pulled on her; she needed all the help and intelligence she could get right now.

"I'd love to look at it." Stein said calmly cutting through her moment of worry. "Sounds truly fascinating. And Integra? Next time, please check your time zones before making personal calls." With that, he shut off his screen, cutting the link between them.

Integra stared at the black screen and sighed as she shut down the computer. A strong smell filled the room, and she turned to she Walter waiting with a cup of tea. "I hope it went well, Mum?"

"I hope this was a good decision on my part," she said, looking out onto the moonlight fields below her window. "I just really hope I don't regret this later."

* * *

Maka knew something was wrong with Professor Stein when he rolled into class with hardly any energy in his aura. He moved slowly, and tiredly, like an exhausted sloth. She had experienced enough all-nighters to know the doctor probably hadn't slept at all the night before. "Soul, what do you think kept Dr. Stein up all night?" she whispered.

"I dunno. Maybe his screw was loose," Soul said, already bored. Maka rolled her eyes at his indifference.

"Class," Stein said without greeting, "today we're gonna do things a little differently."

Death the Kid, sitting a few rows over from Maka and Soul, also picked up on the strange, intense vibe coming from the normally laid-back doctor. "I wonder what it could be?" he said to himself.

"Does anyone where know what a Midian is?" Stein asked. Most of the students turned to each other, the questioning look on everyone's faces.

"Black Star, what's a Midian?" Tsubaki asked, to which her overzealous Master growled. "I dunno, but whoever it is, if they try to steal my spotlight I WILL RAIN DOWN FURY UPON THEIR HEAD!" This last part was shouted as he jumped on top of his desk. A throwing needle in the shape of a screw slammed into his forehead and the resulting gush of blood made him faint into his seat.

"Excusing Black Star's usual performance, does anyone have any idea?" Stein asked, placing the two extra throwing screws in a pocket, extras in case the first didn't work.

Ox, Maka, and Kid all raised their hands.

"Maka, what is a Midian?"

"Isn't it just another term for vampire?" She had only come across the term a couple times in all her reading, so she was a little unsure of herself.

"That's correct, Maka. Freak, Nosferatu, Midian. All are synonymous for vampire, the nocturnal creatures that live on the blood of others. Ox, tell me, what is a vampire's greatest weakness?"

"The sun. It will burn them to ash if they come out during sunrise to sunset. That's why vampires come out at night."

"Again, correct."

"I really don't like this discussion," Liz moaned as she clutched her younger sister. "Vampires are super scary!"

"No they aren't, Liz! They so cute with their giant fangs, used to rip open throats!" Patty giggled, making Liz moan again.

Stein turned, and looked at Kid. "So, Kid, what is a vampire's greatest advantage?"

Kid's yellow eyes narrowed. "The ghoul, a zombie-like creature created when a vampire bites a non-virgin or someone of the same sex."

"Excellent answer, Kid."

"Sir," Soul raised his hand. "Wouldn't the biggest threat be the vampire creating more vampires? Ghouls don't sound very threatening."

"A vampire can only create another if it drinks the blood of a virgin of the opposite gender, so a vampire creating an army of vampires is highly unlikely, especially with the amount of underage sex that is running rampant in this time. Ghouls are essentially zombies under the vampire's control, and can be devastating en masse."

"Patty, make the teacher stop talking about zombies!" Liz whined, but Patty was too busy coloring in a picture of a giraffe to be bothered.

"Tonight, class, your homework is simple. Write a one-page paper about the ways to hunt down and kill a vampire threat. Turn it in tomorrow morning. Until then, good day." With that, Stein wheeled back out to the hallway, leaving his students joyous at the early day.

"Glad to get outta there," Soul said, stretching as he stood. "But I can't help but wonder why he decided to talk about vampires today."

"I wish I knew," Maka said, making her way to the library. "I wish I knew."

* * *

Stein was pouring himself a cup of coffee in the teacher's lounge when he heard Spirit say "Interesting lecture today, Stein."

"Thought I'd see what the kids knew," Stein said with a shrug.

"You do remember that this is the DWMA. We deal with kishin and witches. There are other organizations that deal with vampires and ghouls."

"What I decide to teach is my own choice. I'm sure Lord Death wouldn't mind."

"I mind! That's my Maka in there! I can just see it now, you taking the kids out for a little educational field trip, and it'll be my little Maka who gets bitten and turned into a vampire!"

"That may be a legitamate worry, but that's assuming that Maka is still a virgin."

"A...a..." Spirit's face seemed to fall off his face to the floor. "Stein! What are you...why would you...what's _wrong _with you?!"

"A lot of things," the mad scientist said with a chuckle, turning the screw a few more times.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Chapter Three

He had been unable to sleep for the rest of the night after Integra's call; when school was finally over, he made his way back to his lab as fast as possible, hoping to catch up on the hours of sleep he had already missed. Stein had been tossing and turning all night, wondering about what secrets that little chip had been hiding. But that chip wasn't the only thing that had been on Stein's mind. Integra had certainly become a beautiful woman, even if the suits she wore did little to flatter her figure...

Stein became alert as soon as he grabbed the door handle to his lab-it was loose. Whenever he left his lab, he always turned the knob a little extra so it would stick. Today it was loose. Someone had entered his lab, but had made it look undisturbed. This was greatly upsetting to the doctor; after all, it was one thing to poke and prod other people (he was a scientist after all) but it was quite disturbing for the tables to be turned on him.

_I don't sense anyone inside_, he thought to himself, slowly pushing the door open. His instincts had been right, and he was home alone. But on the table where his computer sat was a package.

It was simple, and small. A brown paper-wrapped box, with "Stein" written on it in possible marker.

"Aw, no pretty ribbon? Integra, you're really starting to slack," he said in a slightly disappointed tone. Pulling out a box cutter from his desk, he quickly but carefully opened the package, reached inside, and pulled out the chip.

It was half as big as a business card, and just as thin. The surface was smooth, like gloss, and he almost dropped the chip. Tiny wires seemed to grow from the edges, and it was a translucent blue in color. Something caught his eye of the backside of the chip during his inspection. Holding it closer to his glasses, he was able to make out what seemed to be a tiny swastika engraving in the center. "How interesting," Stein whispered.

He shoved everything that was of no immediate importance onto the floor from the desk as he cleared a work place. Gathering together his instruments, he saw his hands trembling slightly: he almost dropped his microscope.

_I can feel the excitement growing inside me_, he thought as a grin spread over his face. _It's been so long since I was able to dissect something! And if Integra felt the need to contact me, then it must be a truly remarkable little piece of engineering. I can hardly wait to get started!_

* * *

"Where's the Doctor?" Maka said again. _This must have been a dozen times already! _Soul thought, trying not to snap at her. "Not here, obviously," he said, arms crossed as he tried to go back to sleep at his desk. There were many other whispered inquires as well. Stein was never late to class, yet here it was, already fifteen minutes past time for class to start, and still no sign from him.

Just at that moment, a large blue man came into the classroom; it was Sid, the neighborhood zombie-teacher-meister, whose resurrection had been in fact Stein's work. He looked around the class, looking just as confused as everyone else. "No Stein, huh?" he asked aloud. Running a hand over his head, he sighed.

"Alright, kids, listen up. Class is canceled today. Leave your homework assignment on the table as you leave, and hopefully you'll be back on track tomorrow. Have yourselves a good day."

_Alright! _Soul thought. _Now I don't have to explain why I didn't do my homework, I can just blame Sid for losing it in the shuffle! _

Death the Kid was waiting outside of the classroom door, along with his weapons Patty and Liz. As Maka and Soul wandered out, they saw him and walked over to say hello.

"Maka," Kid said, "does Stein not show up all that often?"

"Never," she replied, looking a little worried. "Since he became a professor he's always been on time, no matter what. I wonder what's keeping him."

"Who cares? He might be on assignment or something; he is a Meister after all." Soul yawned. "I vote we go back home and go back to sleep..."

"Why? Even if you slept for a whole century, all that beauty rest couldn't cure the permanent ugly you've got going on."

Soul turned and snarled at Black Star, who had walked up behind him. "Look who's talking! Why do you think the mirrors in the bathrooms break every time you walk in?"

"Because those mirrors are made of flimsy material that just can't handle how awesome I look!" Black Star snapped back. The two boys started wrestling in the hall, insulting each other as best they could, while everyone ignored them.

"That wouldn't make any sense," Maka said, ignoring their fight. "If Stein _was _on an assignment, why would Sid be so surprised? Something's going on here."

"We could always go and check up on him, if that would make you feel any better," Tsubaki mentioned. Kid nodded in agreement. He had never been to Stein's lab before, and he was very curious about what had kept their stitched-up mad scientist from class.

Liz, however, did not like where this conversation was going. "No way! I heard that he lives next to a cemetery, and he experiments on dead bodies and stuff!"

"He does," Tsubaki calmly replied.

Liz's jaw fell to the floor. "Wha-what?!"

"How do you think Sid became a zombie? He wasn't born like that, you know," Maka said factually.

"No, no, no! I refuse to go to a creepy cemetery to visit a mad scientist at his creepy old lab-no, no, NO!" Liz screamed.

Patty giggled. "Yay for zombies, yay for zombies! They're fun to play tag with cause they're so slow they'll never catch you, just don't get tagged with their teeth or you lose!"

* * *

The seven kids stood in front of the intimidating metal doors to Stein's lab, all feeling the little tug of fear at the back of their minds. For Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star, it was the first time back at these doors since their remedial lessons oh so long ago. Maka remembered the fear she had felt, so overwhelming she had almost given into it, until Soul brought her back from the brink of despair. Black Star had almost died at Stein's hands here as well, as a helpless Tsubaki was forced to look on.

Though Kid and the Thompson sisters had not been present at the fight, they had watched it along with Lord Death in his chambers. Kid was glad he had not been forced to fight the good Doctor, he wasn't even sure he could beat Stein in his current state, and he had grown much since the original battle with Stein.

"Who goes first?" Kid asked.

"Maka should go first," Soul said, chuckling when she turned at him glowering. "No way! Why not you?"

"I'LL go first!" Black Star said loudly. "I'm not about to let one of you steal the show! Tsubaki, come on!"

Weapon and Meister made their way as the others looked on, both curious and fearful of what they might find.

"I can't look Patty!" Liz whined, hiding behind her younger sister.

"OH MY GOD!" Kid exclaimed just as Black Star was about to pound on the door.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed. Kid grew pale and began to shake, a quaking hand lifted up so he was pointing at the wall. "There are seventy-seven stitches on that wall! SEVENTY-SEVEN! You can't divide seventy-seven by two equally! Oh my god, this place is awful, it's hellish, I can't go on!" With that, he collapsed into a pile of neurotic ooze.

This was probably the first time Liz had even been thankful for one of his episodes. As she crouched down by him, she turned and smiled. "Don't mind us, we'll just stay here with Kid, go on, go on!" she shooed at them.

"Aw, I wanted to see to dead bodies..." Patty moaned.

"Guess it's up to us," Soul said, as the four remaining still stood by the metal doors.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Maka said.

"Right, here goes," Black Star laughed as he pounded on the doors. "Hey Stein, open up! Pizza delivery for Dr. Stein! Hurry up before it gets cold!"

"Black Star, what if Stein doesn't like pizza?" Tsubaki asked worriedly. Before the boy could answer, the door handle creaked, making everyone scream and jump. Stein's hair was in more disarray than usual, and his eyes were glazed over in sleeplessness. "It's awful early for house calls," he mumbled.

"Um, Dr. Stein, you missed class today. It was canceled," Maka explained. Stein looked at her for a few seconds before he registered what she had said.

"Oh, damn. I must've been working nonstop. Sorry about that kids. I'm sure you were very upset to have to miss class like that. I'll try to keep a better eye on the time for tomorrow. Now, if there's nothing else, then I bid you good day."

"What exactly are you working on in there?" Soul asked. Stein looked at him and smiled as innocently as possible. "Just a little side project, nothing for you to be interested in. See you tomorrow kids." Before anyone else could speak, Stein slammed the door on them, and there was silence.

"Something's definitely going on in there," Black Star said.

"You heard the Doctor, it's nothing for us to worry about," Tsubaki replied. "Let's go back now. This place is just as creepy in the daylight as it is at night."

"Something doesn't seem right, Maka. It felt like he was...hiding something," Soul whispered as they walked away.

"Well, whatever it is, it's none of our business. And since we don't have class until later, we're going to the library so you can do that homework you conveniently forgot last night!"

"What? Maka are you serious?"

"Yes! I refuse to have a lazy, good-for-nothing scythe for a weapon, now move it mister!"

* * *

_I can't believe I lost track of time like that. Lord Death probably won't appreciate me forgetting about class, but...this is incredible! The technology alone is so advanced it makes everything in my lab look as ancient as flint and stone. But as I've discovered fairly early on, this chip can only tell me so much. It needs to be implanted in a body. I will be able to learn so __much _**more**_ once I've finished that step. I wonder how it will feel, to take these hands so used to destruction, and use them for creation? _


	4. Chapter 4

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Chapter Four

The next week was a very odd one for many. As he had promised, Stein returned the day following his absence, and every day after that, but his classes were somewhat "lacking". Every morning he would slowly roll his chair into the room, proclaim that after a long night he was unable to teach class, and distractedly tell his students to "study something" as he rolled back out and disappeared for the day. Even Soul, who normally would've enjoyed the non-classes, was actually starting to miss the daily dissections.

"I can't take it anymore!" Soul growled, standing up a minute after Stein departed as was becoming his routine.

Maka hadn't even put down her book when the doctor has entered, knowing that after his announcement he would leave. "What's wrong, Soul?" she asked.

"I'm bored, that's what's wrong!" Soul snarled as students started the leave. "I'm gonna go find out what's wrong with the good doctor."

"Mk, have fun," Maka said, shooing her weapon away. Soul rolled his eyes at her. "C'mon, Black Star!"

"Huh? What do you need me for?" the boy wonderingly said as Soul grabbed his arm and tried to pull him along. "I like not having to deal with Stein this early in the morning."

"You said yourself that he's up to something, so why don't we see what it is? You'll be famous for figuring it out," Soul said enticingly.

"Damn straight I will be! Come on!" The two boys disappeared into the crowd, leaving the girls by themselves.

* * *

In the hallway, the boys turned when they heard their names called. Turning, Soul saw Death the Kid coming up to them. "What's up, Kid?" he asked.

"I was hoping to tag along," Kid said. "I myself am very curious what's been keeping Stein from classes all week."

"Fine by me," Soul stated. "So, where should we begin?"

"There may be some clues in the teacher's lounge," Kid said.

"Come on you slow pokes, let's go!" Black Star shouted. The three hurried down the hallways to the teacher's room. Cracking open the door slightly, Kid peered inside. "It's empty," he said. Looking back, he saw Soul and Star looking everywhere with shifty eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Kid asked.

"No!" both said at once. Soul scratched his head sheepishly. "Students aren't supposed to go inside."

"They say that there's a curse and anyone who goes inside gets turned into a frog, and is used in the next dissection class!" Black Star explained in his best conspirator's voice.

"Soul, you can't really believe that," Kid said in a disappointed tone. "I mean, I can understand a simpleton like Black Star falling for that-"

"Hey, I'm not a simpleton, I RUN this town!-"

"But you? I thought you were made of classier stuff." Kid stood before them with his arms crossed.

"Hey, I'm cool, I just don't feel like having to deal with detention, is all. Come on, there's no one around," Soul said. Kid stepped aside of the door, and Soul got behind Black Star. Before the assassin wannabe could react, Soul pushed him into the door, causing Black Star to stumble and fall into the office. He shouted, and jumped up like a frightened cat before patting himself down. He sighed in relief when he wasn't a frog.

"That wasn't funny, guys!" Black Star snarled. Both Soul and Kid were struggling not to laugh.

"We had to make sure it was safe," Soul said, stifling his laughter.

"Next time, make sure it's safe yourself!" Black Star snapped.

The three walked in, and Soul had to admit that it was very...boring. There were several desks for the individual teachers, a couple coffee pots and tea pots in a small kitchen area, and a large book shelf filled with books. Kid decided to check out the books while Black Star and Soul looked to see if they could find Stein's desk.

Kid was surprised to see that the books ranged in subject of occult phenomenon, not just kishin or witches, but also ghouls, goblins, vampires, immortals, werewolves, ghosts, demons, and other creatures, plus the different kinds of magics that could be used by witches and the ilk. There were also several books on weapons and meisters.

He pulled down one particular book on vampires, and started flipping through the pages as the other two came up behind him. "We didn't see anything," Black Star said.

"Yeah, looks like he doesn't have anything here," Soul said. "So, now what?"

"Why don't we go back to his lab and look around-" Kid stopped mid-sentence. Before Soul could ask, he could hear two voices, male, coming closer from the hallway.

"Crap! We can't be caught in here!" Um..." Soul looked around, and found a closet. "There! We can hide in there 'til they leave!"

"There's no way the three of us are gonna-ah!" Black Star was grabbed at the scruff of the neck by the other two, and the three squished into the closet, closing the door just as the office one opened.

"Your elbow is going into my stomach!" Soul hissed to Black Star.

"Yeah, well, you're breathing on me, and you should brush your teeth more often!"

"Both of you need to shut up before we're caught!" Kid said. "Listen!" he said before the other two could react, and pushed open the door just barely so they could hear the two voices.

* * *

"…Your concerns are unfounded," Stein said, pouring a cup of tea into an available cup.

Sid, the zombie teacher and meister, was half-sitting on the counter near Stein. "It's not just my concerns, Stein. There have been rumors going around about why you of all people have not been teaching your classes like you are supposed to be. "

"Any extremely colorful ones I'd want to hear?"

"Stein, this isn't a game! It's only a matter of time before Lord Death is brought into this-"

"I'm certainly not going to be the one to 'bring' him into anything. Are you Sid?"

The zombie gulped, allowing a twinge of the old fear to well up. However, since he was already dead, there wasn't much Stein could do to him...was there?

"How depressing, my own creation turning its back on me..." Stein said in mock sadness. Sid let out a long sigh.

"I heard from Scythe that you may have been contacted by...a certain outside group."

"You should take everything that Spirit says with a grain of salt. You of all people should know that."

"Believe me, I would. Normally if Scythe were to come to me with this, I'd already have the salt shaker in my hand. But you've been acting so weird lately, even weirder than usual, that I can't help but wonder if he was onto something. So let me ask you straight: Were you contacted by a group, namely the Hellsing Organization, for some side project?"

Stein did not answer immediately, but took several sips of his coffee. The tension in the office was quickly compounded by the efforts of the three boys trying to hear every word.

"That's awfully specific, Sid."

"Don't try to play it off, I'm well aware of your history with them. So is Lord Death, and Scythe. Normally, I would care less, but when you're involving the very life of your students, then you've crossed a line. You are here to help the students learn the arts of Weapons and Meisters, but you can't do that if you are the one skipping class! What if you were supposed to discuss something this week, but since you were 'preoccupied' you weren't able to cover the material, and Maka or Soul find themselves trapped in the same situation? Without your guidance, they could be killed!"

Stein was quiet. Even Sid seemed a bit surprised at his own outburst. "Listen, Stein. If you can wrap up this project quickly, I can cover your classes for a day or two. Lord Death won't be too curious about the switch, with the Kishin and all. Deal?"

The mad scientist chuckled. "You are an interesting man, Sid. First your berating me, then offering me a deal that saves face. What's your game?"

"None. We need all the help we can get, but if you're distracted by side projects everyone suffers in the end. Also, I may be dead, but you are still Fraken Stein, and I'd rather have you with me than against me in any fight." The zombie turned and walked towards the door. "Just don't make me regret this later, got it?" Sid asked as he left and closed the door behind him.

Stein chuckled again. "You're naivety is becoming, Sid. Cute, but I can't make a promise like that." Stein rolled his chair towards the closet, and the three boys' hearts quickened as he came closer. He reached out, and just when they thought he was going to open the door, he pulled a book from the shelf. He grabbed several more, and the noise of his shuffling covered up the sound of all three letting out their collective sigh. Putting a stack of books as tall as to his waist into the chair, he wheeled out of the room. As soon as he was gone, the three spilled out of the closet.

"God, I thought I was going to die in there!" Kid growled. "You two need to learn better hygiene habits!"

"It wasn't me, it was Black Star!" Soul snarled, cracking his neck. "I was in just as much pain as you were! That stupid book you were holding was digging into my back the whole time!"

"Both of you are complete wimps! And anyway," Black Star looked at the door. "What in the world just happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I may have an idea," Kid said. "C'mon, let's go find the others and see what they think about the situation at hand. I have a feeling it's going to affect us soon enough."

* * *

The boys found Liz, Patty, Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona in a secluded corner of the library. Maka and Tsubaki were reading a textbook, while Patty was coloring a picture and Liz was painting her fingernails. Crona was behind Maka, but was craning his neck to try and read over her shoulder. Soul couldn't help but feel torn between jealousy and pity for the demonswordsman.

"Hello girls," Kid said, "and Crona." Crona, still a bit jumpy, promptly fell over in fright at the sound of his own name. "Don't do that! I don't know how to deal with people sneaking up on me!"

"It's ok Crona, they meant no harm," Maka said cheerfully.

"So, how did the search go?" Tsubaki asked.

"Did you find the treasure?" Patty excitedly asked.

"In a sorts. There's something real fishy going on with Stein!" Black Star announced, and with that the three boys described the encounter between Sid and the doctor.

"So, I've got a question," Liz said. Kid looked at her. "We all have questions, Liz, but go ahead."

"What was that group Sid mentioned? The whatsits Organization?"

"I think it was called the Hellsing Organization," Kid answered. "What about it?"

"Well, what is it? Has anyone here ever heard of it?"

Everyone shook their heads. "I dunno, but I'm tired of all these mysteries!" Black Star said. "I say we go to Stein's lab and demand he tell us what's up!"

"Yeah, and how well did that work last time, Black Star?" Tsubaki reminded him.

"Sid's right," Maka said. "Whether we want it to or not, this may be very important to us later on. I say we go find out what Stein's up to. Who knows, maybe we can help him along so he can get back to his lectures."

"Sounds like a field trip," Kid said.

"Will there be lions and tigers?" Patty asked her sister.

"I don't wanna go, that doctor is super scary, I won't know how to deal with him!"

"Unfortunately Crona, nobody knows how to do _that _yet," Soul muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Chapter Five

"No, no, NO!" Stein slammed a fist onto the metal table, his frustration leaving a dent in the shining surface. "I don't understand the problem! What is not working this time?" He threw a scalpel across the room, where it stuck into the wall and quivered for a moment. Growling loudly, he stormed over to his sink and stood over it, unsure what to do. This was the first time in a long time he had been stopped in his experiment by factors not adding up like they were supposed to do.

_Even Sid's reanimation didn't give me this much trouble. Then again, his body, mind, and soul were all connected; I was simply transferring his consciousness to a higher plane. This is wholly different._ He turned back to the shape under the bloodstained sheet on the table. _I'm missing the connection between the mind and body. There's nothing the chip and my handmade body have in common, and everything I've tried has failed to bring them together. There has to be something!-_

An alarm sounded, and he whipped around to see a familiar group of kids on his front step. "The kids again!" he snapped. "They need to learn that it's not nice to interrupt people who are _trying_ to get their work done!" A glint of madness crept into his eyes as he spoke, moving towards the front doors...

* * *

"De ja vu, anyone?" Soul asked as they stood around, waiting for Stein to come out.

"There's something that doesn't feel...right," Maka said, looking around. For some reason, she was on edge. _Waiting for a fight_, she realized. She turned back towards Kid, who had his eyes fixated on the metal door, as too not get distracted by the odd-numbered stitches on the walls.

Before anything could be said, the metal doors opened, but Stein did not appear. After a minute, and still no Stein, their curiosity got the better of them, and they all crowded around the doorway, trying to peer through the darkness of the lab. All except Crona, who stood behind a corner, facing away from the door, too afraid to face the doctor outright. _Why did Maka bring me here? _He thought to himself. _She knows that I can't deal with a guy with stitches on his face!_

"Um, hello, Dr. Stein?" Maka called out. Everyone leaned forward because they could hear a noise, but couldn't quite place it-whatever it was, it was getting closer-

Everyone jumped out of the way, just as Stein came flying out on his lab chair. The chair caught the small lip at the door, sending Stein falling onto his back before them. "Kids, you _really _need to leave now," he said quietly.

"Not until you start giving us some answers," Kid said calmly. Liz and Patty nodded in agreement.

"Tell us what you're up too, or we'll _make _you tell us," Black Star threatened. Tsubaki leaned over. "Black Star, Stein almost killed you last time you fought!" she whispered.

"Ha! I just let him win that time. This time's different though," Black Star responded confidently. Stein turned to him, glasses reflecting the moonlight, causing Black Star to gulp.

"You let me win, is that right?" Stein started to stand-up, and Maka felt a breeze stir her hair. Her eyes narrowed. "Guys," she said, "I think it's best we leave the doctor now."

"Why should we do that?" Black Star asked.

"His soul is growing more and more irritated. The last thing we need to do is start a fight. We're sorry, Dr. Stein, we didn't mean to bother you!"

Stein chuckled. "She's right, everyone. I am a little hot and bothered. But it's too late to back down now." He lifted his face up to look at Maka; her eyes grew wide when she saw the madness in his eyes. _He's going to kill us! _she thought.

"You kids are so _nosy_; it's time I taught you a lesson about how to mind your own business! Ever hear that curiosity killed the cat?"

Soul stepped in front of Maka, instinctually trying to protect her. Crona, who was standing off to the side, heard the talk, but couldn't make himself step forward.

_**Just stay out of it!**_ Ragnarok told him. _**The last thing they need is a little whiny weakling getting in the way!**_

"You're not going to do anything, Stein, so stop playing around!" Black Star said, trying to call the doctor's bluff. Stein turned-

"Black Star, watch out!" Maka called-

-and Stein shocked him with his soul wavelength. Black Star screamed and fell unconscious to the ground.

Everyone went on guard then. Liz and Patty transformed, as did Soul. Tsubaki was at Black Star's side, trying to wake him up.

"We didn't come here to start a fight!" Maka said, causing Stein to chuckle.

"You obviously did, and I'm only too happy to oblige you kids. Obviously you missed me this week, didn't you? I guess this would count as remedial class, but," he got into his fighting stance, "if you get an 'F' in this course, you die."

"What is so important you would kill over it, Stein? What the hell have you been doing?!" Soul roared.

Stein smiled. "Still curious, even to the end. How cute."

"Maka," Kid said, his guns on Stein. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know! What's gotten into you, Stein? We are your students, we're not the enemy!"

"You're right, you're not the enemy, but you kids obviously need a lesson about respect, and I'll only be too happy to teach it too you!" He lunged at Maka, who swung Soul at the rampaging doctor. Dodging the blade easily, he came up under her and grabbed the handle, shocking both Maka and Soul with his wavelength.

Kid jumped to the side and started shooting at Stein. He was able to dodge the bullets easily, running towards the reaper at lightning speeds. Catching Kid in the stomach, he blasted him with his wavelength. "KID!" Liz screamed as she fell away.

Maka was slumped on the ground, but started forcing herself to stand. Soul asked "You ok?"

"I've been better," she admitted, feeling faint. _What are we going to do! Stein is really going to kill us, and we can't even stop him!_

Stein looked over at her, and smiled. He began tightening the screw in his head as we walked towards her. As he stood over her, his grin grew even larger.

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.

"Time to die, little Maka!"

"Bloody Needle."

Stein saw the spikes coming at him, and dodged to the side. Black spikes landed at Maka's feet, forcing her to scuttle backwards. Crona stood there, looking as scared as ever, with Ragnarok in his sword form in one hand. Blood was dripping from his free hand; he had used the blade to cut open his palm so he could fling the black blood at Stein.

"No one hurts Maka," Crona said calmly.

"Nice timing," Soul coughed, finally able to speak after the shock of Stein's attack wore off. Maka nodded. "Thank you, Crona!"

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Tsubaki screamed. "Black Star's badly hurt because of you!"

Crona lost the confident look he had, and seemed to change back into the fearful child. "Hey, little bitch, you're even lucky we even came to your rescue!" Ragnarok yelled back.

"It doesn't matter now," Stein said, tilting his head. "I'll just have too-" he stopped midsentence. He looked at Crona, then at the blood pooling under him. _Black Blood...that's it! That's the missing link!_

"It looks like I'm going to need your blood in order to finish my experiment," Stein suddenly stated matter-of-factly.

Crona paled, a feat to accomplish in of itself. "My-my blood?"

"Yes," said Stein, talking a step towards him. "A few liters should do it. If you come willingly, I won't kill you."

"You won't hurt Crona!" Maka snarled. She grabbed Soul and whipped him over her head, bringing him down on Stein's back. Stein grabbed the scythe and used her momentum to lift her over his head and slam her into the ground at his feet. Maka couldn't move; did Stein break her back?!

* * *

"Kid, you've got to get UP!" Liz yelled, but the reaper was still unconscious. She finally turned back into her human form, Patty following her example. The two girls knelt beside their fallen Meister. "Patty if we don't wake him up the others may be killed!"

"I've got this!" Patty said. She kneelt down and grabbed Kid by the collar and lifted him up. "Wake up, Kid! Move your ass!" she snarled, and slapped him across the cheek.

Kid woke up with a start, the pain in his cheek shocking him awake. "Liz, Patty, what-?"

"Save Maka and Crona!" Liz said, both girls changing back into guns.

Kid looked to see Maka on the ground, with Soul tossed away to the side. Black Star and Tsubaki were out of the fight as well. It was just Stein and Crona, the latter holding the demon sword loosely in his hand.

* * *

"I don't want to die," Crona said, "but you can't have my blood either. Lady Medusa will be very angry if she found out you took it!"

"Medusa's dead, and I killed her," Stein calmly stated. Crona looked at the doctor, his eyes wide with fear. _But-but she was so strong! If he killed her, I can't win! _Crona looked and saw the kids scattered around, and when his eyes fell on Maka's bruised body he felt his resolve grow. "You hurt my friend, and for that alone you will die," he said.

"Come on, kill me then!" Stein snarled.

"Ragnarok, Scream Resonance!"

The scream that filled the air was gut-wrenching, but had little effect on Stein. As fast as a blink, he was before Crona. Before the demonswordsman could react, Stein had grabbed his arm and punched him in the gut hard enough for Crona to vomit blood and pass out.

Maka was able to open her eyes after several minutes, only to see Stein fling the boy's thin body over his shoulder. "Not...Crona..." she gasped.

"STEIN!" The doctor turned to see Kid back up, guns centered on him. "Put Crona down!"

"Sorry Kid, I can't do that. Not with my experiment so close to being finished." Stein got behind his chair, and kicked it as hard as he could, the chair going right for Kid as high speeds. Kid at that moment let loose with a barrage of bullets, but he was forced to dodge the chair as it flew past. He looked up to shoot again, but it was too late. Stein was gone, with Crona as his prisoner, inside the odd-numbered stitched building.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Chapter Six

Kid slumped to the ground, the gut-wrenching feeling of defeat washing over him in sickening waves. It had been a long time where he was unable to stop any enemy, but this time was different. This time, as he looked around at the battered and beaten bodies of his friends, he felt like complete and utter shit.

"I'm nothing but trash!" he moaned. Liz and Patty transformed back to their human shapes. As Liz looked around at the carnage, she wasn't even sure where to start. Even Patty looked around with a frown. "What went wrong?" she asked Kid.

"Get up, Kid, we've got to help them!" Liz said.

Kid turned to look at her with an eye. "Help them? Help who? I couldn't do a damn thing just now, and I'm the son of Death himself! What exactly do you expect me to do, Liz?!"

"Something besides sitting around and moaning over yourself! Get over this self-pity; we've got bigger things to worry about!" She snapped back. Kid jumped up and he and Liz started to have an intense staring contest.

"Break this up!" Someone called out to them. Kid, Liz, and Patty all turned to see a figure emerging from the mist of the graveyard. Liz screamed and hid behind her sister. As Kid tried to stand his ground, he saw it was his father's Death Scythe.

"Scythe!" Kid called. "What are you-?"

"I could feel the clash of soul waves from the academy," he said. "Also, I was in Lord Death's Study when I saw the fight start to happen. What the hell happened-" He stopped right in his tracks when he saw Maka's unconscious body sprawled on the ground.

"MAAAAKAAAA!" Spirit flew over to his daughter and sunk to his knees beside her, unsure what to do. It was obvious that he wanted to hold her to his chest, to cradle her like a baby, but the extent of her injuries was unknown, so moving her may have caused more harm than good.

"STEIN!" Spirit stood up and faced the building, roaring in anguish. "IF YOU TAKE AWAY MY DAUGTHER I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Crona's whole body pulsed in pain as he tried to crack open an eye. It was very dark, wherever he was, and he was sitting. He tried to move his arms but they were as heavy as lead. Fear snapped him into full awareness when he realized it wasn't that he was too tired to lift his arms.

He was strapped into a chair.

He couldn't move his arms, legs, or his body in general.

And there before him was a man in a long white coat.

A white coat with criss-crossing stitches all over it.

And he was turning a large screw in his head.

Crona gasped a little, causing the mad doctor to turn to look at him. A grin spread across the doctor's face.

"You're awake." Stein said with a smile. "Excellent. We can begin the experiment!"

"Wha-what experiment? Why are you looking at me like that. Let me go, please, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I agree, you didn't do anything wrong. If fact, you are perfect for what I need."

"Like...like my blood, right?"

Stein nodded, and stepped aside, allowing Crona to see what the doctor had been tinkering with when he was turned. It was a simple metal table, but there was a body on top of it. The grayish tinge of the skin made it clear that the body was dead, but not too far gone yet. From what Crona could see, the body resembled a woman's, with stitches across her chest, arms, legs. Her hair was busy and black, like the bristles of a broom, and stuck out in every direction.

"Who is she?" Crona whispered.

"That's what I want to find out, and I believe your blood is the key. I just need a small sample to begin," he said, reaching around and picking up a needle and syringe as long as Crona's arm.

"NOT THAT! NO NO NO NO NO!" Crona screamed, trying desperately to squirm away.

"There's no point in trying to move, I used Soul Sutures to keep you immobile." Stein glanced at the syringe and sighed. "I supposed I don't need _that _much...not right now, anyway." He tossed away the large monster and pulled out a much more reasonable-sized one as he stood over the moving boy.

Crona's eyes glazed over in fear as Stein moved down, and forced the sleeve up his arm, revealing alabaster-colored skin. "Just a bit of pressure," Stein said, never taking his eyes from Crona's, keeping the boy's gaze on him and not on the needle. He gasped, the black liquid filling the small canister. "That hurt!" Crona whimpered as Stein finished.

"Don't be such a baby," the doctor said, slapping a band-aid over the puncture wound.

Stein held the syringe up to the single bulb hanging over them. The liquid was thick, almost unyielding, yet seemed to reflect the light instead of letting it pass through. That would explain Crona's pale skin despite the black liquid pulsing through his body.

"Excellent. Truly marvelous. I applaud her genius, I truly do."

* * *

"Stein's not one to simply leave a window open for uninvited guests to just 'drop in,'" Scythe explained to Kid. "Unless he wants us too, there's no way we can get in to stop him."

"There has to be something! I refuse to give up now, especially now that Crona's in his gasp," Kid said, looking at the building. "We can't blast our way in, can we?"

"Even if we could, I refuse to even allow it. The blast could hurt Crona, or kill both of them." Scythe looked down at the kids, who had been gathered together by the four left standing. "We need to worry about them, first."

"Is Sid on his way?" Kid asked, and Spirit nodded.

"He should be here in just a few moments, with a few others to help get everyone back to the academy."

"We can't wait that long, who knows what Stein's doing in there!"

"I know that, better than you know. The only consolation is that as long as he remains useful, then Stein won't do anything to kill him. However long that is, though..."

"Kid! KID! Hiya Kid!" Both males looked up to see Patty on the roof of the large building, Liz giving her a thumbs-up sign from the ground.

"How'd you get up there, Patty?" Kid called.

"Liz threw me in weapon form! Hey, can you see me? Do I look really tiny up here or what? Hahaha!"

"Liz, why did you throw your younger sister up on top of the roof?" Spirit asked.

"A hunch," the older girl said with a shrug. "I thought that if there was a window up there, or maybe a chimney or something, we could find a way in."

Patty leaned over the edge of the building and waved at them. "Hey sis! There's a window in the roof!"

"A skylight? Liz, you're a genius!" With a flick of his wrist, a skateboard appeared under Kid's feet. He hopped onto it, and flew towards Liz. She transformed into a gun just as he went past, and he flew up.

"Be careful, Kid! Your father will kill me if you get hurt too!" Scythe called out as the boy disappeared over the roof. _Just what the hell is going on Stein? What are you doing that almost had my darling Maka killed?!_

* * *

Kid and Liz made it onto the roof with no problem, and he spotted Patty on her stomach, looking down into a skylight. She waved them over, but raised a finger to her lips.

Making his way over as quietly as possible, Kid closed the distance fairly quickly, and crouched next to Patty, looking down on the scene below.

Stein was standing between a metal table and a chair. In the chair was a slumped Crona, who seemed to be unconscious. On the table was a woman's corpse, pale gray and naked, with an IV line dip going into her arm. The IV bag was filled with black liquid. Black Blood.

"What's he doing?" Liz asked, still in weapon form.

"I'm not really sure. I think Stein's using Crona's black blood for some sort of experiment involving a corpse..." Kid's voice trailed off as he saw the corpse's hand twitch, then curl into a fist. "Scratch that. Stein is reanimating a corpse using the blood!"

Thunder sounded overhead, so loud with its _BANG!_ that Kid almost fell through the glass in fright. He looked up to see angry black clouds rolling over them. How did he not notice such a powerful storm until just now?! The wind was whipping around, almost blowing away Patty's hat, and Patty herself.

"We've got to get off this roof before we're electrocuted!" Kid shouted. Patty nodded and transformed, allowing Kid to tuck her safely away along with her sister. "Kid," Liz said, "what about-?"

Kid fell to the roof, hands over his head, as the lightning bolt struck the lightning rod only a few feet away. He looked up to see several more rods, sporadically placed on the roof, and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up with the crackle of the electricity in the air. "It's a minefield!" _We'll never make it!_

* * *

Stein heard the commotion outside with the storm, but could've cared less. Using samples of Crona's blood, he was able to make a more potent concoction of the blood's properties, and now had this mixture being slowly administered to the corpse. He saw the hand flex, and popped a celebratory cigarette in his mouth. "Just a matter of time before I figured it out," he said, looking up at the skylight with a grin.

A grin that froze when the lightning bolt shot down from the sky, shattered the skylight, and smacked into the corpse's chest with the impact of a train hitting a melon. Falling glass fell everywhere, and several jagged pieces stabbed the girl in several places, including an exceptionally large piece that slashed her face right above her right eye.

Stein, who had fallen to the ground, stood up and looked at the sky in disbelief. He looked at the girl's corpse, but disbelief hit him when he saw that the skin was not melted, burned, or even scorched. His disbelief turned into amazement when her head turned and the corpse's remaining eye, emerald green and shining, bored right into the doctor's own.

Moving slowly, drowsily, the corpse sat up. Swinging her legs over the side of the table, she moved slowly, and rotated her wrists, ankles, moved and flexed everything. She pulled several large glass shards out of her chest and legs with little effort, her face contorting in pain and disgust as she did so.

Finally done, she looked up at Stein, and smiled in a confused manner. "Who are you?" she asked, voice spiced with a German accent.


	7. Chapter 7

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Chapter Seven

Maka's eyes finally opened. It took several moments of concentration and twinges of pain to convince herself that she needed to open them; part of her mind simply wished to go back to sleep, especially when the pain in her back and arms started to grow more powerful.

The first thing she saw was her father, hunched over in a small chair at her bedside, clearly asleep. From the rumbled clothes and ruffed red hair, it was clear he had been there some time. It was one of the few times she was glad to see her father.

"Papa..." she whispered. The sound of her tiny voice so suddenly jerked Spirit awake, causing him to fall to the floor in surprise.

"Maka! Oh, my sweet little girl, Daddy's here! Are you ok, how do you feel pumpkin?" Scythe grabbed her hand with tears streaming down his face.

Maka turned her head, not wishing to see her father during such an embarrassing display. "Where's...Soul?"

Spirit melted into a disappointed puddle of ooze. "Maka, why can't you just understand how much I care for you, why can't you at least acknowledge my attempts to be a good father?!"

"Calm down, old man," said a familiar voice. "This just means that Maka prefers to hang with the cool crowd."

Maka smiled as she saw Soul leaning against the doorway to her hospital room. Her smiled faded when she caught sight of the navy-blue arm sling on his right arm.

Soul, catching her glaze, rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm fine," he promised. "The doctors are paranoid, that's all. They're just making sure I'm ok."

"They're not paranoid, Soul," Scythe said, seriousness woven into his voice. "You just don't realize how damned lucky you kids were. All of you."

_All of us..._"Papa, where is everyone? Are they ok? What happened?"

Soul pointed his thumb out behind him, down the hallway. "Black Star was the first let out. Tsubaki was unhurt. Kid, Liz, and Patty helped your old man-"

"I'm not THAT old, dammit!-"

"-and Sid brought us here. I got out a day or two ago. And Crona..." he trailed off, and looked past Maka. With great effort she turned her head, to see the pale boy in a bed beside her, hooked up to several machines that were beeping softly.

"Crona..." Tears fell unabated down her face as she looked at her friend. "I didn't mean...to let you get so hurt...I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Maka," Scythe said, holding his daughter's hand. "Crona's not really in such bad shape. The problem is that he was missing a lot of blood, but you can't exactly give just anyone a black blood transplant. His body is slowing making more to replace what was lost, but it's taking a while, so they decided to be safe rather than sorry."

Tears of sadness quickly changed into tears of anger, of hate. "Papa," Maka said, her weak voice gone and seemed to change into steel, both cold and unyielding. "What the HELL is going on with Stein?"

Spirit sighed, but he nodded. "Soul, go outside and let them in. There's no point in telling the same story multiple times."

Like a ghost, Soul was gone, but he returned just as quickly, followed by all her friends. Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black Star quickly filed in, all giving her hugs or high-fives for being awake, and found seats wherever they could. Maka gladly scooted over to allow Soul to sit on the bed beside her. Kid and the two girls sat on the empty bed next to her. Black Star and Tsubaki stood against the wall, both with arms akimbo.

Scythe grabbed his chair and turned it so he could sit backwards in it.

"So," he said. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Maka said.

* * *

"Stein? How do you feel?" Lord Death asked.

"Like absolute crap, sir," Stein answered. He was standing before the Reaper in just his shirt and jeans, with his arms shackled in front of him, connected to a chain to his ankles. His head pounded and itched: he could feel his screw coming lose, but the shackles did not allow him enough length to reach it.

"I'm sorry about the shackles," Death said, "but it is for both of our safety. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The pulsing was like a bad hangover, but he knew that this was not the time to be whining over a little discomfort.

"Good. Now then, I want you to tell me everything Stein. What have you been up to that almost made you kill several DWMA students?"

* * *

"You kids know that the DWMA was formed to train weapons and meisters against witches, and unfortunately, the now-alive Kishin. However, these threats aren't the only supernatural enemies humans have come into contact with. There are other organizations out there to deal with these other threats.

"Like vampires?" Soul asked quietly, remembering Stein's odd class lecture that seemed so long ago. Scythe nodded.

"Mainly. Vampires account for most of the trouble. One particular group known for its zealotry is-"

"The Hellsing Organization," finished Kid.

Scythe glared at him. "Who's supposed to be telling this story?!"

"Please continue," Kid said, waving him along.

Sigh. "Yes, the Hellsings. They've been in the business of vampire slaying for about a hundred years or so, beginning the grandfather of the current family head. His name was Abraham Van Helsing."

"What does an old geezer have to do with the crap with Stein?" Black Star mumbled.

"It's a little complicated, but here's the simplest version I have:

"Ever since he was young, Stein has been a genius when it comes to anything biological, technical, and the use of soul waves in battle. And it was this genius that had him targeted by a young woman right after he graduated from the DWMA."

Spirit paused, remembering the twelve-year old blonde who talked and behaved like an adult, recruiting Stein for her own nefarious purposes.

"Stein was approached by Sir Integra Hellsing when she became current head of the Hellsing family and the Organization, at the tender age of twelve. She has a particular need for Stein's...expertise."

"What was it she wanted?" Maka asked.

"The reason for their power against vampires comes from an unexpected source: the Hellsing family has a 'pet' vampire, whom they named 'Alucard'. He is mostly responsible for the carnage against the living dead that the group is infamous for. He is instrumental in destroying his own kind."

There were murmurs of surprise at this information. "Why would he do it? Kill his own kind like that?" Maka asked. "Why not escape or kill his master to free himself?"

"I don't know the whole story, but I do know this: After Alucard was resurrected as Integra gained power, the magics that had been keeping him in check were starting to show signs of the magic's true age of over a century of heavy use. Integra needed someone with the genius-or madness, I should clarify-to come up with the new locks to keep the vampire under her control. Stein came up with what he called 'The Cromwell System,' which combined science and magic to make Alucard succumb to his Master."

"Sounds pretty awful," Tsubaki said.

"Stein would've probably stayed at Hellsing, but after he made an attempt to dissect Sir Integra, and in doing so was forbidden to be within the group. However, every once in a while, Integra will send little side projects for Stein to work on. This time, however, things got _waaaay _out of hand." Everyone turned their eyes to Crona's unconscious form.

"No kidding!" Soul exclaimed, pointing a thumb at Crona. "So what did he want with Crona?"

"From what I've found out, Integra sent Stein a computer chip-like device to examine, but it was during his overview that he realized to fully understand the chip he needed to implant into a body."

"The corpse on the table," Kid said, starting to put the pieces together.

Scythe nodded. "Somehow, Stein found out that Black Blood had the perfect properties to reanimate such a creature, and that, plus the lightning storm, did their job all too well."

"Wait, so Stein tried to bring back a corpse with this chip in it?" Maka asked.

"Stein didn't _try _anything. The experiment worked. The girl that was reanimated seems to have no memories, or seems to not know any information that could have been contained on the chip. She's alive, and we have her currently in the tower until we know what to do with Stein."

"What is going on with the doctor?" Liz asked.

Scythe turned to her. "He's currently on trial, explaining his behavior to Lord Death himself. If Death feels that Stein is too great a threat, he will be executed."

* * *

"So, you reanimated a soul in a computer chip, without thinking through the consequences of your actions or of the damage you might do to others who inadvertently got in your way? That's not like you Stein," Lord Death said in a disappointed tone.

"I will admit, I didn't feel very...in control of the situation. It just spiraled into..."

"The hands of Madness?" Lord Death finished quietly. "Stein, are you blaming your actions on the Madness Wavelength?"

"Not blaming, but it may have had some effect," Stein said, his tone subdued. "It's only now that I see my mistake. I understand if you decide to have me taken care of."

"You're not getting off that easily, Stein!" Both Death and Stein turned to see Spirit striding up the hallway, looking extremely pissed.

"Scythe, this doesn't concern you-" Death started, moving towards the weapon, but Scythe, in a display of complete disregard for his master's orders, strode right past him without batting an eyelash, and pulled back his right fist as far as possible.

_SMASH!_

Stein stumbled backwards as Scythe gave him the most powerful right hook he'd ever had. Spirit was panting a little, having put every bit of energy he had into the blow. Stein smiled, and spit out a small wad of blood. "Feeling better?"

"It would take a hundred blows to make me happy, but I guess this one will have to do," the death scythe snarled. "But knowing that you took that hit without putting up a fight is also pissing me off! Do you think I'm so weak I can't draw your blood without you giving me such a wide opening?!"

"If it helps, he was shackled. He can't exactly defend himself that readily," Lord Death said.

"I almost took your daughter from you, so I guess a sucker punch my way is a fair trade."

"Don't think that playing the victim is gonna get you off the hook that easily," Scythe snarled. "If you really didn't have any control of the situation, Maka, Soul, and the rest of the kids would be dead now, and you know that. It was you, realizing that you were losing it, and cut that fight short, leaving them alive. So don't just try to slink off with your tail between your legs like a dog to go die in the woods!"

"Scythe, if I didn't know better, I would say you are advocating for Stein's release," Death speculated.

"I am," Scythe said, staring right into Stein's own eyes as he did so. "Stein's never been the most stable person, but he knows the line and when and where to cross it. Even if this episode is an effect of the madness, he was able to stay in control, somewhat. But there's one other thing," Scythe turned to Lord Death. "The real question is: can we really get rid of him at a time like this, with the Kishin revived like so? Personally, I think having Stein around is a calculated risk, and one we need to just accept."

"Hmmm. You do make a point..." Death said, turning to Stein. "Your thoughts, Stein?"

"If Spirit wants me around that badly I guess he's having a run of hard luck with the ladies," Stein said, causing Scythe to fall to the ground in disbelief. "However, I will admit that I'd hate to die like a traitorous dog."

"We have really no choice in the matter," Death said. With a snap of his large white fingers, the shackles vanished. Stein took turns between rubbing his wrists, and rubbing his cheek.

Scythe, shook out his hand. "Ow," was all he could say.

Stein chuckled. "Hurts taking pot shots when in your human form, doesn't it?" He started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Death asked.

Stein paused. "I'm going to check up on the girl. Then, I'll contact Sir Integra and give her my report. After that, I'm going to apologize to the kids for my actions." With that, he was gone.

Death leaned over towards Scythe. "Does he still have the hots for Sir Integra?"

Scythe paled. "I hope to god not, for his sake, at least."

* * *

When the door opened, the young woman stood from where she had been sitting on the bed, her suspicious gaze turned into a small grin when she recognized Stein. He pinched the cigarette from his lips. "How are you feeling?"

The girl shrugged. "I dunno, zhe same? At least zhey gave me some clothes, so I'm not cold anymore." She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and army fatigues for pants. Her skin was still painfully pale, even now that she was alive.

Stein exhaled his smoke. "And your eye?"

The girl touched the bandages covering her right eye. Despite the doctor's best attempts, the cut by the glass had been too severe, so the eye was removed. "Zhere's no pain, I think. I'm getting used to seeing vith only one pretty fast."

"That's good. So, do you remember anything?"

The girl shrugged. "Nein, not a damn thing."

"What about your accent? It's German, isn't it?"

"Ich weib nicht? I don't know?"

The doctor couldn't tell if she was speaking bilingually because it was natural for her to do so, or if she was trying to pull something over on him.

Stein sighed. "Oh well. Maybe the soul's memories will come back at a later time."

He addressed the girl. "Well, until then, you are going to stay here just a bit longer until we have this sorted out. Sorry about the wait."

"It's alright, really! Danke, thank you, Dr. Stein." she said, bowing a little as he turned to leave.

"So, you still can't remember your own name?"

She shook her head. "Nein!"

"Guess that's something else to work on, as well."

As Stein left, he did not see the hidden grin appear on the woman's face, nor did he hear her as she whispered, ever so softly, "Stupid human."

* * *

"Stein! What the HELL is wrong with you?! I asked you to simply examine that damn chip, and you go and implant it in a corpse to try and reanimate the corpse with it? In what universe does that even make SENSE?"

Stein put a finger in his ear, as though to clear out some obstruction. "You told me to find out what I could about the chip, and to see if there was any way to destroy it. I couldn't find out those answers but simply staring at it. So yes, I implanted the chip. However, it may have been a waste of time. The soul that was reanimated seems to have no recollections of her past, of her name, or anything. The only clue I have is that she speaks with a German accent, but that's all I've discovered." He paused, and put a cigarette in his mouth. "So tell me, who's making these chips?"

Sir Integra was quiet. "The Millennium group," she answered quietly after a moment.

It was Stein who looked surprised this time. "You mean to tell me that that chip was created by a bunch of _Nazis_?! That would have been nice to know, beforehand."

"Not just any Nazis, but powerful vampiric ones, with potential powers of the like we've never seen. Stein, it's too dangerous to have that girl alive. If she is a freak, she may regain her memories, and her powers, at any time."

"I can't just go and kill her," Stein said. "I'll have to speak to Lord Death about the situation. I'll come up with something." Without a goodbye, Stein cut the wireless connection, leaving Integra still fuming at his seeming incompetence.

"Damn, infuriating man!" She snarled, slamming a fist onto her desk. "I give him a bloody centimeter, and he takes a hundred kilometers! Bloody hell!"

* * *

Maka was reading a book when she felt Stein enter the Dispensary. She immediately froze, the first thing going through her mind was _Oh god, he's come to finish me off!_

"Hey Maka," Stein said, his head coming around the corner. "Do you think that I can-"

SMASH! Maka's book flew into his face with full force. He stumbled backwards a step, his nose burning in pain. Looking up, he saw her cowering under the covers of her hospital bed. _I've really screwed up_, he thought.

"You've got a pretty good arm, just like your father." Stein crouched down and retrieved the book on the floor. He strode over to the lump under the covers, and with a sigh placed his face where her head would be. "I've come to apologize."

Maka's eyes poked up from the edge of the blanket. "You did?"

The doctor nodded, and held out the book for her to take, a peace sign for all intensive purposes. Maka emerged from the blanket and took back her book. "Sorry for throwing it, Professor."

He waved her apology away. "Don't apologize. If I had been on the receiving end of my attack, I think a book to the face is perfectly fine payback." He looked over at Crona, who was still unconscious. "How's Crona?"

"He's been better," Maka said. "But Naigus says that it's just taking longer for the black blood to replace what was lost. He'll be ok."

Stein shook his head. "I'm sorry for attacking you kids like that. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Maka smiled. "It's ok! Papa explained what was going on, but I'm glad to see that Lord Death didn't decide to execute you."

"You're father actually helped with that," Stein said. "What a strange man. I almost killed his daughter, and he comes to advocate my release." The doctor shook his head.

"Professor Stein? What about the girl, the one you brought back to life? What's going to happen to her?"

Stein shook his head. He looked out the window of the hospital, to see rolling black clouds in the distance. "I don't know, Maka. I'm not really sure about anything at this point."


	8. Chapter 8

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Chapter Eight

Life at the academy began to settle a semi-normal routine. Maka and Crona were able to join their classmates back in the classroom after just a few short days of recovery. Even Stein was back to teaching his class, no longer late or missing his lectures because his work had been completed. In fact, it was sitting in the front row, in a corner farthest from Stein at the moment.

Everyone knew her story, of being created at the hands of Stein, but no one seemed too bothered by this. The fact that her body put her age somewhere among the teachers' age also seemed to have no effect on the student's response to her because she had no knowledge of anything. It had been deemed that she might as well attend classes in a purely academic sense; unlike the students, she was there to learn and nothing else. Despite Stein's use of Crona's black blood, it seemed that she had no little Ragnarok hidden in her blood.

Because she had no memory of her actual name, every called her "Cy," short for "Cyclops," seeming as she only had one working eye.

Maka looked at Cy and was still unsure how she felt about the new girl. Part of her wanted to try and be friends with the girl, but at the same time she was apprehensive; after all, Cy's birth had almost caused her death.

Crona did not seem so bound by the same feelings as Maka, for after class was over, he slid up to Cy.

"He-hello, Cy," he whispered, looking everywhere but at her. "How-how are you-today?"

Cy turned, and smiled. "Vell, its zhe boy vith zhe little black demon. I am fine. How are you?"

Crona blushed, but before he could answer Ragnarok decided to appear. "I'm not little!" The black blood creature said, hands on what could be considered his hips. "You're just jealous of me and Crona because his black blood can hold such a powerful demon, and yours can't do shit for you! You'd be completely useless in a battle!"

Crona was appalled. "I'm so sorry!" he squeaked, trying to hold a hand over Ragnarok's mouth the stop him talking. "He-I don't think that, honest-ow! No biting, Ragnarok!"

Mumble mumble mumble, which translated to "Take your hand off my mouth or I'll eat it!"

Cy chuckled at their antics. "You're right, I vould not be very helpful in a fight, but you don't look like you'd be much help, eizher."

Ragnarok was about to go for the woman when Maka and Soul appeared. Soul's Meister was able to distract the little demon by throwing him a candy, a jawbreaker the size of his fist. "Wow! Even the most flat-chested of girls can be nice at times," he whistled at he happily started to gnaw the candy.

"I hope you choke on that candy!" Maka snarled.

Soul shook his head. "You'll never learn, will you, demon sword?"

Crona looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry Maka, he didn't mean it, and I'm sorry Cy, I'm _sure _he didn't mean it..."

Cy waved his apology away. "It is fine. I'm glad to not have such a veapon, he seems to be much trouble. I must be going, zhough, so please, all take care." With that Cy made her way to the door, heading back to her dungeon bedroom, classes over for the day for her at least.

Maka watched the woman retreat, still not sure how she felt about her, but deciding that if Crona was going to try and be her friend, then she might as well give the previous corpse a chance.

* * *

_Useless in a battle, eh? _

Her fists seemed too sluggish, her punches lacking the power she could so clearly remember feeling before, in her original body. It was greatly irritating to have to train, all over again, to for hours on end, just to get back a _taste _of what she was before.

_Zhat little demon is going to be zhe first thing I kill vhen my power returns!_

**Master, please, don't get so vorked up, **the male baritone soothed, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

_Do not_, (another punch, this one powerful enough to break ribs on impact, but still so _weak_), _do not patronize me!_

**As if I vould ever do such a thing, **the voice chuckled softly. **So, have you been able to get anyvhere?**

_Nein_, Cy thought, the sweat flying off her face as she practiced her dodges, her hooks, and jab-combos that she could remember, as fast as she could move. _Zhe kid's blood zhat was used to resurrect me has a little demon in it. It seems to be able to appear both vhenever he chooses, or vhen it chooses. But I do not know how!_

**Zhere has to be a faster vay! Ve cannot stay here, punching imaginary enemies all damn day! Eventually, zhey'll figure out zhat you're lying, zhat you remember **_**everything**_**. But ve need to be making our getavay before zhat happens!**

_You don't think zhat very thought passes through my head at every moment? But zhe situation cannot be helped! We must stay under zhe radar, Krieg, until ve are truly ready. _

**You heard Schrodinger! He came to us, as ve sat in zhis very cell, to welcome you back to zhe land of zhe living, and gave us zhe mission to find out vhatever vas needed to work our black blood, zhen to join the fight in Britain as the most powerful vampire in zhe Major's ranks! **

Cy remembered the conversation clearly, so she did not need Krieg to reiterate. Throwing her last punch, she fell heavily onto her thin bed, the frame threatening to break under such abuse. Her chest rose and fell painfully, her heart pounding away in rhythm with the dripping sweat. Everything burned, but it was a wonderful burn, the burn of both strength and _life_.

Taking a few swigs from the water bottle on the bed, the cool water soothing a trail down her throat and to her stomach, Cy suddenly stood up, shook out her arms and neck, and said aloud "Alright Krieg, manifest yourself!"

"**How do you propose I do **_**zhat**_**?" **the voice asked. Cy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"How should I know? You're zhe black blood, you should know zhese zhings! Just, do vhatever comes naturally!"

**"Finally, some action!" **

Cy was used to pain, had been quite good friends with it both her entire lives, but this was definitely on a whole new level. Her very blood was being pulled out of her body as it burst from her back in an eruption.

This was the first time that Krieg had been able to manifest himself, so he was quite proud of himself. "Vell, zhat vasn't so bad, nein?" he chuckled. Cy was crouched on the ground, trying not the fall over as the pain wave had hit.

She cracked open one of her tightly closed eyes and glanced back to see Krieg's face for the first time.

She has expected a face that looked like the little demon Ragnarok's, but this was totally different. The skin was black, yes, but that seemed to end the similarity. There was white hair, about shoulder length, that fell in such a way as to cover his left eye. The visible eye was white, with but a black iris, and his face held both a normal nose and mouth, but he had a thin white devil's goatee. Krieg grinned. **"I'm ready to kill someone!" **The black blood monster cried.

Cy chuckled, despite her pain. "Maybe after you've grown a bit more."

**"Vhat?"** Krieg looked down to see he was about the same size as Ragnarok's current form, which was not much larger than a young baby. **"I'm not scary, I'm pathetic! Everyone vill die laughing at me before I get zhe chance to kill zhem!" **

Now pouting, Krieg disappeared back into his master; Cy was able to straighten up, the pain now fading away very quickly.

"Perhaps zhere is a vay to make you stronger, like zhe training? I will find out, and then ve can kill _everyone_."

* * *

If Crona was anything, he could be counted on as predictable. The next day, as class ended, he again slunk up to Cy, trying to work up the nerve to talk to her once again. This time, she was ready. "Guten tag, Crona," she said with a smile.

"Um...right, hello."

Ragnarok appeared as well. "Hello, failure!" he cackled.

Cy had to resist the urge to lunge at the boy and demon, but it was extremely hard to do, especially while keeping a smile on her face. "Hallo, tiny!"

"Tiny? That's below the belt! And I'm not tiny, just you wait until I eat some souls, then I'll be able to kick your ass without a problem!"

"Eat some souls?" Cy asked.

"Lady Medusa was trying to turn us into a kishin, so we ate human souls. The more souls we ate, the bigger Ragnarok got...But we can't do that anymore! We are the good guys now, so no more human souls, got it?" Crona said to Ragnarok, trying to be the one in charge.

Cy had to actually bite her lips to stop them from forming into a smile. Such a large piece of the puzzle had fallen into her lap with such little effort on her part!

"I believe I em confused," she said, making boy and sword pause their argument. The only way to find out what she needed was to act naive. "I thought zhat if you ate a hundred souls, you became a scythe, as Lord Death explained, ja?"

"Wow, you're even dumber than I thought!" Ragnarok cackled.

"Ragnarok, stop it," Crona growled, finally getting fed up with the black blood creature being so rude to the new student.

"You're no fun...dopey heads!" the little creature said as he finally disappeared. Crona let out a sigh of relief. He turned back to Cy and smiled. "Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled, suddenly shy again. Cy rolled her eyes, not having the time to deal with this stupid boy all day.

"So, zhe souls?" she prompted.

"Oh...uh, that. Well, from what I understand...well you see...I,uh...Maka!" Crona waved a hand in greeting to his female friend. "Can you talk to Cy?"

Maka had returned to the room, almost forgetting a book at her desk, when she saw Crona and Cy talking. Hailing her friend, Maka made her way over to the two, forcing down the repulsed feeling she had whenever she saw Cy. It did not take much for her to get a sickly feeling whenever she realized that Cy was a walking corpse, but unlike Sid and his blue-skinned body, something about Cy made her on edge. If only Maka understood how on the money her woman's intuition really was.

"Hey, guys, how are you today?" she asked cheerfully, putting on as much an act as Cy.

"Can you explain about souls?" Crona asked quietly. Cy nodded in agreement. Maka shrugged.

"Well, what did you need to know?"

"Zhe souls. Zhe collecting. What is zhe purpose of zhis academy?"

"It's very simple," Maka explained, glad it was something easy. "A human that eats the souls of other innocent humans becomes an Evil human, on the path to becoming a kishin, or demon. If the Evil human consumes enough human souls, their soul becomes a kishin egg. And that's where us Weapons and Meisters come in." She curled up her arm, a sign of determination in her eye.

"Meisters use their Weapons to collect those kishin eggs. If a Meister has their weapon consume 99 kishin eggs, or souls, then the soul of a witch, the Weapon becomes a Death Scythe, a weapon to be used by Lord Death himself, and much therefore much more powerful than other weapons."

"Ah, I see," Cy said, the gears in her mind beginning to turn with ideas to make both herself and Krieg more powerful. "And zhat is zhe purpose of zhis school, ja?"

"Exactly. The object of every student here is to make their weapon into a death scythe. It's a little daunting at first, but once you collect your first souls, it isn't so scary afterwards."

"Ich nehme an. I suppose so," Cy said. "Danke, Maka, thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going on." She walked off, leaving the two friends behind.

"I hope she's settling in," Maka said quietly.

"I think she'll be happy here," Crona said, looking everywhere but at Maka. "I'm not as depressed as I used to be, so she should be ok."


	9. Chapter 9

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Chapter Nine

The Major removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, but only for a moment. The plan had been _perfect_, perfectly timed, to _be _perfectly executed, but not now. His whole _damn _operation had been put on hold, delayed for over a _week_, allowing those damn Brits to supply, stockade, get their plans in order, try to find a weakness in his fucking plan. All because of a goddamn vampire. Well, it served him right, for assuming that the vampire was only good for slaughtering helpless animals, and not thinking that perhaps in his wise, old age he'd picked up on some tricks. Dammit.

The supplies that had been carefully stockpiled and reserved for the war; only the few last shipments, mind you, had been blown to kingdom come as Alucard had passed through. It was not the end of his war, oh no, but it made him pause, maybe even made some of his followers think him weak for holding back. But the Major had waited for so long, had done so much work, that he was not going to lose this game by charging forward blindly. Even short some supplies could be the turning point in the upcoming war.

He was not going to fuck up now, so close to victory. If a secured victory meant that he had a delay his plan, wait until he was truly ready, then that's what he was going to do. Screw anyone who believed otherwise. He'd let the Captain eat them.

* * *

Stein had turned in early that night, and so was deep asleep when his laptop's screen went from standby black to blindingly white, the loudest sounds of static cutting through the still night. He jumped, shocked awake by the noise in his sleep, and discharged an energy ball at his desk, missing the computer by only a hair. The image on the screen was pixilated, and the noise broke in several places, but he still recognized the person who called out his name.

"Stein, answer...this minute you...bloody fool!" the woman screamed between static outbursts. Integra?

He stumbled over to the chair at the desk, moving mostly be feel, his eyes having a hard time opening and focusing. He sat down heavily, and snapped. "What?! Do you have nothing better to do than call me at all hours of the night-"

"I don't have time for your bitching, Stein!" Integra roared, and that was enough to wake up the doctor. Integra _never _lost her temper.

The image rolled on the screen, but when the image cleared, he saw that Integra was not her usual pristine self. Her face was haggard, lines creased her face around her lips and eyes, and her eyes...they were dull, tired.

"What the hell is going on?" Stein demanded, now fully awake.

"Nazis! What the hell else?!" she snapped.

"Why are you calling me? You're the leader of the Hellsing Organization," Stein said, imitating her accent. "Isn't this the sort of thing you have people on your payroll for?"

"Most of my men were killed in action a week ago, for your information. What's left of the Hellsing group is made up mostly of hired mercenaries," she admitted.

_This is very, very bad_, Stein realized. Integra was not one to mingle hired guns with her precious family group. She must have been truly backed into a corner if she had agreed to _mercenaries_.

"What do you need?" He asked. Integra fell silent, and the picture pixilated. When it came back into focus, she was still silent, fuming almost. If the situation was as dire as it seemed, then they did not have time for the silent "it's classified" crap.

"Your best," she said calmly. "And I needed them a few days ago. I can feel it, the calm before all hell breaks loose. That chip was the beginning of a war, Stein. There's going to be a Round Table conference two days from now." She paused before continuing. "Her Majesty will be present, as well. Do you think you can make it in that short amount of time?"

He was currently fighting off the shock of such a casual comment. The _Queen_? The situation was downright dire if she was to show up...

"No promises," he said, when he was able to speak again. "I'll talk to my boss, and my kids. I'll send word either way."

Integra nodded once, the closest thing to a thank you Stein was going to receive from the woman. The picture broke up again, and when it finally corrected itself, she was gone.

* * *

"So, if I'm to understand you correctly, you want permission to send yourself and up to seven students, including my son and his weapons, overseas into a possible war zone to help another organization eradicate a neo-Nazi threat? Is that right, Stein?" Lord Death asked, hands clasped behind his back, turned away from Stein.

"Almost. They're not neo-Nazis, they're the real thing. Vampiric incarnations of the Third Reich," Stein clarified.

"Ah, thank you for clearing that up," Death said, bouncing as he turned around. "And one more question? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" he bellowed, his voice returning to his normal baritone of an age past. Stein seemed unruffled by the outburst.

"Last time I checked, I was still somewhat mentally sound," the doctor said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"There's no way in HELL you're taking Maka, not over my dead body!" Spirit yelled, to which a loud "Reaper Chop!" silenced.

"Stein, I understand that Sir Integra is a friend of yours, but you can't risk the student's safety for a crush," Death explained.

"Even though she is a total babe..." came Spirit's weak response from being nose-down on the floor.

"That's not what this is about at all," Stein calmly answered, rolling his eyes. "If Sir Integra loses, hell, if _Britain _loses this fight, how long before they come here? These vampires are augmented in ways I can't begin to describe, and they aren't following the usual rules of battle. We've got to put out this fire before it consumes the entire world. And what will we do if _Asura_ gets his hands on the Nazis, or vice versa? Do you think our problems have just begun? Wait until that happens."

Spirit sat up, and shared a glance with Death, who shrugged. "He makes a good point, Spirit. If we can help and don't, then what is the point of the DWMA? We'll be nothing but a bunch of hypocrites."

Spirit crossed his arms. "Fine, but I'm going with!"

"Fair enough," Death said. "And just who do you want to take with you?"

"Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, and your son, Kid," Stein said. Spirit cocked an eyebrow.

"If you're going to a fight, why not take Ox, Kilik, or Kim? They're some of the best fighters the DWMA has."

"If this battle turns sour, then our strongest fighters are still able to fight, if necessary," Stein said. "I want to leave them in case...well, as a back-up."

"And Crona?" Death asked.

The doctor thought for a moment. "Sure. He needs to earn his battle stripes at some point. Maybe he'll be a great asset."

"Alright. I'll send out the announcement first thing in the morning. I can get Sparks to set up his plane to leave as early as possible." Stein thanked the shinigami and was about to leave when Death called after him. "Stein? You must make me a promise."

"Anything, Lord Death."

"I want my students to come back alive, and sound. Especially my son. Can you do that?"

Stein bowed. "I'll do all I can to keep them safe, but this is a war. Someone may end up killed, it's just the way it goes."

"Don't worry, Lord," Spirit said, stalking past Stein from the Death Room. "_I'll_ make sure nothing happens to them."

* * *

Cy had to put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing hysterically. These people were so stupid! So naive, and now her plan was coming together.

It did not take long for her to learn how to contact Lord Death, writing the numbers on the mirror, but she did not want to speak to the large, sing-song voiced idiot. She wanted to know what he was _planning_. So she practiced with the mirror in her dungeon room, learning how to open the magic window so she could hear and see all that occurred in the Death Room without alerting anyone to her presence, and it had paid off!

She had been trying to figure out how to meet up her Major on the battlefield, which was to be across an ocean and a continent to the east. The war should have started, but Schrodinger had explained that there had been a small hiccup, and the plan had been slightly delayed, so she had not missed the glorious battle to be. But here, she no longer needed to think of a plan. All she had to do was hitch a ride on someone else's...

* * *

_Pat, pat._

"Ugh..."

_Pat, pat._

"Mmhhh..."

_SCRATCH!_

"OW!" Maka yelled, jumping up from her bed. Blair was sitting next to the girl in her normal cat form, licking a paw. "What the hell, Blair?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for a whole _five _minutes, Maka! I tried to be nice about it, but I wasn't getting anywhere."

"It's the middle of the night, what could you possibly want?!"

"Not me," said Blair, her tail pointing towards the vanity mirror. "Lord Death. He needed to talk to you and Soul on the double. Something about a very important mission or some other boring thing."

_It __must be pretty important for Lord Death to actually wake us up for it_, Maka thought, trudging out of bed and towards Soul's Room.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Maka! I'll go wake up Soul, you want to be presentable for Death, don't you?" the cat said cheerfully. Maka picked her up by the scruff of the neck, clearly unhappy with the ball of magic fluff. It had not taken her but an instant to realize the cat had managed to insult her and try to flirt with Soul in the same sentence.

"You're lucky I don't give you to Stein. I bet he'd love to see what makes a magic cat tick!" Maka growled.

"Magic does, silly! Besides, I was just kidding! Don't be so touchy, Maka," the cat said, hoping the girl would put her down soon. Being treated like a kitten made her so mad, but she also knew that Maka's threat may not have been so empty.

Satisfied she had made her point, Maka put the cat down, and pet her for a moment, trying to smooth out the ruffled fur to little avail. She continued to walk to Soul's room, hearing Blair mumble all the way.

Knock, knock. "Soul? I'm coming in!"

The hallway light shone into the boy's room, showing that it was in a state of general cleanliness for a boy. Soul didn't mind throwing his dirty clothes everywhere but the hamper, but the rest of his room wasn't so bad.

"Soul? Soul. Soul! Wake up, Soul!" Maka spoke loudly and forcefully, all the while shaking him. Finally, Soul's head emerged from under the pillow it had been hiding under.

"What the hell, Maka? Whatever I did, can't you at least wait until morning to bitch to me about it?"

She huffed. "Stop making such a fuss!"

"It's the middle of the damn night!"

"Lord Death needs to talk to us! So get your ass up, slowpoke!" Maka punctuated her statement with a punch to Soul's arm. As he started whining about the attack, Maka ignored him and went over to his mirror. She blew on it, and spoke "42-42-564, when you want to knock on Death's door," and writing the corresponding numbers.

Sure enough, the shinigami appeared in the mirror only a minute later. "Hello Maka! Fancy seeing you up so early. Getting ahead on your schoolwork?"

"It's the middle of the night, sir, and Blair said you needed to see us," Maka said tiredly, too sleepy to argue with Death.

"Ah. And where is Soul?" he asked, moving back and forth to see over Maka's shoulders.

"It's the middle of the night, sir," Maka repeated.

"That it is, and excellent observation. As is the normal protocol, I would normally speak to you upon your return to the Academy in the morning, but I won't be able to do that because you won't be going."

"We're not going to school?" came Soul's muffled voice from the covers.

"This mission that I'm sending you on is extremely important, and on a deadline. You need to be at the airstrip by eight A.M., understand? Don't be late, and pack for a few days. Good Luck!" With those vague instructions, the Reaper was gone.

"I wonder what we'll be doing," Maka mused.

"Must be overseas," Soul said, who had clearly been listening to the conversation. "Packing for a few days and all."

"Maybe it has something to do with the Kishin?"

"Who knows? We'll find out in the morning, so can we please go back to sleep?"

"I don't know if I can," Maka admitted. "I'm too curious to sleep!"

"Well then, get out of my room so _I_ can at least get some sleep!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Chapter Ten

The sun had just risen over the distant mountains, the early morning rays glinting off the airstrip, making it looking like a straight river of gold in the desert. There was a plane already waiting at the end of the strip, its nose and propellers pointing towards the rising run. Maka and Soul rode towards at a moderate pace, but not fast enough for Maka, who glanced at her watch. Dammit, they were going to be late!

"Calm down, Maka," Soul yelled over the roar of the engine. "If we're gonna make a cool entrance, we gotta be a little late so everyone knows it's us pulling in."

"If that plane takes off without us on it, I'm going to pull your insides out for everyone to see," Maka threatened.

It was all Soul's fault! He had been so stubborn to wake up that Maka actually had to send Blair in his room, a move that, though necessary, made her stomach feel a little sick just thinking about it now.

He pulled the motorcycle into the small building that housed air traffic control for the DWMA, and carefully parked the bike. Maka was already off and running towards the plane, her overnight bag hanging off one shoulder and bouncing around as she ran. Soul made sure his bike was secure before breaking into a run himself. There was no way in hell he'd get left behind!

As she climbed up the ladder and into the small plane's cabin, she noticed that Black Star and Kid where also there, with their respective weapons. Stein was standing at the front of the plane, near the cockpit, and glanced at Maka. "Glad to see you could make it," he said with a thin grin on his lips. She bowed and apologized, but everyone on the plane knew that, if Maka was ever late to anything, that Soul was automatically to blame. As the boy made his way onto the plane, he received a head-slap from his teacher, before being asked to take a seat.

There was a chorus of "Good Mornings," as everyone greeted the newcomers, and Stein closed the door to the cabin. It seemed as though everyone was aboard and accounted for. Kid and the Thompson sisters were in the last row, while Black Star and Tsubaki took up the third. Maka walked to the second row to see Crona there, looking particularly nervous. She chose the window seat to the left of him, and Soul sat on his other side. The first row was empty, which she assumed was for Stein and whatever weapon he was going to use on this mission.

The plane was small, a little cramped. There were four rows of three seats each, which weren't the most comfortable things in the world, but they were not the worse, either. There was enough room to move up and down the plane one either side of the rows, and the small cabin windows allowed a small view but clear view. Maka had ridden on a few airplanes, but this one was different than the usual plane they would take for missions. This one was small, and sleekly designed, but she had noticed large humps on the bottom of the wings, but what they were she was not sure. The plane was not built for tall people, for Stein's head was bowed slightly, and it still touched the ceiling of the cabin.

"G-good morning Maka, Soul," Crona said.

"Good morning, Crona!" Maka said, a smile on her face. "Why do you look so glum?"

"I-uh, I don't, I've never..." Crona squeaked out. Maka looked at him oddly.

"You've never been on a plane?" Maka asked, to which Crona nodded. She smiled. "Don't worry! It's not so bad. And I'll be right here beside you, so don't worry too much. This trip will be just fine, I promise."

It was a promise made in vain when she heard: "Soul, why was my daughter late?" behind their seats. Maka's blood ran cold as she realized that-

"No way! What are you doing here?" she screeched.

Scythe covered his ears, amazed her voice could reach that high. He had walked up from the back of the plane. "I'm working, sweetie, just like you."

"NO WAY! I'm not going on a mission with my father, no, no, NO!" Maka denied, unable to keep quiet.

"Maka, that hurts! You'd think with an outburst like that that you didn't love your Papa..." Tears streamed down Scythe's face.

"I don't, GET OFF THE PLANE!"

"Too LOUD," Crona moaned, putting his hands over his ears. Even Soul flinched.

"HEY!" Stein snapped, and the silence in the plane seemed to echo. "We don't have time for this! Now please, keep the family squabbles to a minimum, if you don't mind."

Maka slouched in her seat, and Soul sighed heavily. Great, he was now forced to sit near a pissed off Maka, who could turn into a living time bomb if she was allowed to dwell on the fact she had to work with her father. Scythe, his feelings hurt once again, slunk to the row in front of them and slouched into one of the seats there. This mission was going to be _horrid_.

"What exactly are we doing, Professor Stein?" Kid asked, to which everyone agreed. Maka was able to ignore her father for the time being.

"I'll cover that later. Right now our pilot has a few words to say."

At his cue, the pilot rose from his cockpit chair, and came to stand next to Stein, who was a full head taller than himself. They pilot was a young man with spiky, flaming-red hair, pale skin with freckles, and a toothpick hanging from his mouth. His simple black shirt, jeans, and flyboy leather jacket all seemed a size too big for his thin frame. Goggles sat on his forehead, with little twists and knobs on the sides.

"I'm Shorty Sparks," he said, giving a salute. "And I'm to be your driver for this little field trip."

"Oh my God that guy's so SHORT!" Black Star roared, laughing hysterically. Tsubaki tried to calm him down, but to no avail. "Please, Black Star, behave yourself!..."

_THONK!_ An expertly tossed wrench hit the blue-haired devil in the head, knocking him unconscious. Shorty growled as he made his way to retrieve the tool. "As I was sayin'," he said, "I'm to fly ya."

Patty was laughing hysterically at Black Star's limp form. "Again, again!" she cheered.

"How come Malcolm isn't flying us?" Maka asked. The usually good-natured pilot was the main pilot for any DWMA students or facility whose mission took them into foreign territory.

"He doesn't run hot like I do," Sparks answered simply, only confusing the matter further.

"I have a few rules for you newcomers. One, insult my baby and you will find yourself sucked out of the nearest exit at 30,000 feet. Two, insult my driving and the aforementioned ejection will also occur. Three, don't touch anything that doesn't belong to you. That includes windows, door handles, and other passengers. Are we clear? Any questions? No? Good, we'll be shoving off then." With that, he disappeared into the cockpit again.

"I'll be filling you in on our mission parameters when we're a little closer to our destination. The trip will take about 13 hours, so get some sleep if you can," Stein suggested.

"That's one order I'll happily follow," Soul chuckled as he curled up his jacket to use as a pillow, then putting in a set of headphones that covered his ears. Stein turned from the students and took the couple steps to stand beside Shorty as he began an engine and systems check.

"Behind the yellow line, please," Shorty said, causing Stein to stop and see the yellow line on the floor and arrange himself behind it.

"Thirteen hours? That seems a bit fast," Stein said.

"Just one pit stop in D.C. before making the jump over the Atlantic," Shorty explained, flipping some switches. "Lord Death said this mission was gonna be dangerous, so staying out of enemy airspace the longer the better."

"How good of a pilot are you?"

"Very. But if things go well you'll never have to find out firsthand."

* * *

The boxes rattled, shook, and threatened to fall onto her head as the plane made its (apparently) rough takeoff. Cy was already bruised from having to climb all over and around the supply boxes in the cramped space just to find her current hidey-hole, and was not looking forward to what other surprises the future hours would hold for her.

It had been easy to find the plane, after asking around and playing dumb long enough. Getting into cramped cargo space had been a challenge, but not an unconquerable feat. The Major had better give her a promotion when she returned, the triumphant hero, with her little black warrior to boot.

Well, at least she wouldn't be lonely during the flight.

* * *

Shorty was able to pull into a small-town airport outside of Alexandria, near D.C. to refuel and make some quick fixes to the plane. Stein stood and stretched, the past six hours flying cross-country leaving him tired and stiff. Liz and Patty were stretching themselves, while Kid stood to go outside for some fresh air. Soul was listening to his iPod, and Maka was buried in a book. Crona had so exhausted himself with his fear of flying he had fainted, and was asleep. Black Star, who had regained consciousness unfortunately, ran outside much to Stein's relief, Tsubaki following behind. That kid needed to go burn off all the extra energy he could.

He kicked Spirit in the shin, who had fallen asleep and was drooling onto his shoulder. The man jumped up, made sure Maka was unharmed, and also took a walk outside, probably to relieve himself. The airplanes bathroom was very small, and Scythe was slightly claustrophobic.

After a few words with the pilot, Stein climbed back aboard the plane to find everyone back inside. Liz was doing her nails, and Patty coloring in a coloring book. Black Star was arguing with Kid over some sort of video game the two had been playing recently, some sort of fighting game involving rings, he wasn't sure. Tsubaki was sitting quietly, eyes closed, probably meditating.

"Everyone," he said loudly, catching even Crona's attention, who jumped awake at the doctor's voice. The kids and weapons turned to Stein, listening intently.

"Everyone, I guess now's a good a time as any, " he paused.

"Are you finally going to tell us where we're going?" Kid asked, his yellow eyes narrowing at the doctor.

"And what the hell we're doing?" Soul threw in, headphones hanging around his neck.

Stein nodded. "We're going to England."

"Oh my god, they have some of the _best _shopping there!" Liz exclaimed.

"Who cares about _clothes_? I want to beat someone up!" Black Star said, puffing up his chest in a heroic pose.

"This is not an extracurricular field trip!" Stein snapped. "We're going to stop an invasion, help save the world."

That one sentence sobered up everyone on the plane. "Who are-are we helping?" Crona asked.

"The Hellsing Organization."

The confusion was apparent on everyone's face.

Stein quickly told them everything. The chip, and who Integra had told him made them. How the group had been hiding in South America, and how they had been creating vampires with powers never seen before. And how, now that she was backed into a corner, she needed an assist.

"But, Professor Stein," Maka said when he was done talking. "We don't deal with vampires, or ghouls. We fight Kishin."

"If you truly think about it, is there much difference? These vampires are, in a way, Kishin. Powerful, evil souls that were once human, that feed on their fellow man. Right now the problem is but a trickle, but there's a lot of effort put into these new vampires. This is but the trickle before the tsunami hits. And if we don't want to see our home fall to the threat as well, we need to help stop it in its tracks."

Silence as everyone, even Patty, absorbed this. Patty thought for a moment, then raised her hand. "Professor? Are we going to die?"

"I don't know, Patty," Stein said.

"Of course we're not!" Black Star jumped up. "We're from the DWMA! We kick bad guy butt every day, how is this any different? It just means that, the bigger they are, the harder they'll fall when they see me coming!"

"No way, you're not going to get more than me!" Soul exclaimed, issuing a challenge to Black Star.

"Whoever kills the least get to clean the school bathrooms for a month!"

"Deal!" They shook on it.

"Maka, I don't know to deal with vampires!" Crona moaned.

"Don't worry, Crona, it'll be a learning experience for all of us! If we stick together, we can do anything!"

Everyone's attitude changed after that. The heavy air that seemed to permeate the plane when Stein spoke was lifted. This was no longer a suicide mission, but a game. Just another day at the office. Stein had to hold back a smile. Black Star was an annoying idiot, but he was very good at rallying his troops when he needed to.

Spirit came back on the plane and fell into his seat. Stein could tell the scythe must have finished off his flask of liquor he kept on his person from the watery eyes and slight smell. Black Star may not have minded going on a mission with odds of a hundred to one, but Scythe still needed some persuasion, it seemed.

* * *

"We're coming in on our final descent!" Shorty yelled over the engines to Stein. "We'll be landing soon."

It was almost midnight, and everyone was sleeping onboard. Stein himself was rubbing his eyes as he walked up and down the side aisle, walking everyone up. The kids stretched and set their minds in order for the mission at hand.

"Air Control, this is Double S 341, repeat Double S 341," Sparks called.

"This is Air Control, Double S 341, where do you think you're going, over?"

"I have VIPS for the Penwood Opera, over. Requesting permission to land."

There was silence over the radio for a moment, the operator probably checking with his supervisor on where to send the little plane.

"Copy that, Double S. You're expected, over. Sending you coordinates to land."

"Much appreciated, over." He plotted his course with the coordinate and realized he was being directed away from the actual airport. Looked like there was a private airstrip he needed to touchdown on. A bit of a challenge at night in unfamiliar territory, but at least it made him earn his wings.

"Professor, where are we going? It's almost midnight," Kid asked.

Stein turned to him and laughed. "For some, the day is just beginning! We're going to the Round Table Conference, a meeting called by the leaders of Britain's various supernatural-threat neutralizing groups when everything is going to hell in a hand basket. This is the first time the DWMA has been contacted for such a job, so make sure you look professional.

"Oh, and one more thing. You'll also be meeting Her Majesty tonight too, so do the DWMA proud, okay?" Stein said casually.


	11. Chapter 11

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Chapter Eleven

The single engine plane came in low and quiet, touching down on the paved airway and bouncing a few times with squeaking brakes. The plane creaked and groaned with the impacts, betraying its older age versus the brand new private jets parked in the hanger at the strip's opposite end. Friction and gravity took over, bringing the plane slowly to a stop a few hundred feet from a group of waiting men.

Walter stood calmly awaiting the plane to fully stop and deliver its unwanted cargo. Behind him milled six of the Wild Geese, the men still in desert fatigues and acting with mercenary attitude. He heard a loud exhale and smelled the familiar sting of tobacco before hearing a loud stomp, a foot grinding a cigarette butt into the ground.

"We are guests here. Pick up that filter and dispose of it in the proper receptacle, please," Walter quietly ordered, and heard an annoyed sigh as the young man did as ordered.

With a mental sigh, Walter wished Captain Nathans were here. The old commander of the Hellsing soldiers had the uncanny ability to turn any street rat into a respectable member of Sir Integra's private employ. However, the Captain's recent demise in the Valentine Brothers' attack* meant hiring new but experienced soldiers. Mercenaries were only as loyal as they were paid to be, but something was better than nothing. Since their commander, Captain Bernadette, was still to return from the field with Miss Victoria and Alucard, Walter had been forced to pick up the slack of commanding officer. It was a thankless task he did not care for.

Normally during a Round Table Conference, Walter would be as Sir Integra's side. He would be a source of wisdom if a vote was necessary on a course of action, and a source of calming influence against the other members. The RTC had a habit of bringing up old wounds between factions, but having the particularly volatile leader of Iscariot's Section XIII, Maxwell, only heighted the tensions. The only reason Walter had agreed to meet Stein, and leave Integra's side, was because of the Queen's presence. Even old Father Anderson would not dare touch the British majesty in the middle of enemy territory.

The single engine was powered down, and as the blade spun slower and slower, Walter's trained eye noticed the twin weapons on the wings of the plane. It struck him odd that plane was obviously older, but the mini-gun that hung from each wing with spotless and brand new, almost futuristic looking. Did Stein anticipate a fight?

Finally, the door to the plane opened downward, becoming a set of stairs for the passengers to exit. A tall man dressed in white was framed by the door. Walter felt the energy of the man radiate from the small plane in waves. _He's grown a lot stronger since he was last here._

Stepping down, Walter heard a gasp escape of the Wild Geese. "Is that…does he have a _screw_ sticking out of his head?!" someone frantically whisper. Though they sounded just as confused, his fellows affirmed the strange vision. Behind him came a red-haired man in a black suit who looked completely normal compared to the doctor, which made the sight even stranger.

Seeing Stein made a lump of anger rise in Walter's throat, but he kept his thoughts calm and detached. It was Walter who had thrown Stein out of Hellsing seven years ago, when he had discovered the insane scientist hovering over Integra's bed with a scalpel and a mad glint in his eyes. The fact that Integra had called back such a monster…it made the butler want to strangle something.

The angry fire in Walter's heart at seeing Stein was suddenly doused in ice water when a blonde girl in a school girl outfit and black coat walked down the steps, followed by a white-haired boy. _Children?! Stein brought children to this…?_

A blue-haired boy jumped over the stairs to land on the ground without a foot touching the stairs. Behind him trotted out a tall girl in a yellow outfit looking distraught at her friend's antics. A tall girl and short girl wearing matching clothes and cowboy hats also exited, followed finally by a boy in a black suit with three white lines in his hair.

Walter's eyes narrowed. _Integra said to bring your best…and those are children?_ He had to push away the disbelief. It was hypocritical, after all. He knew better than _anyone_ that children could be the best fighters. Their imagination was not bogged down with ethics and rules. _But still…are so many children willing to die in the upcoming battle?_

* * *

Stein was surprised to see the men in fatigues, but even moreso to see old man Walter was their escort to the conference. He kept his stitched up face blank and unreadable as he took a slow drag on the cig, Spirit standing beside him. The death scythe stared at his feet, hands jammed in his pockets.

A few feet away, the students were huddled around each other and talking in low voices to each other, but the focus seemed to be on Black Star. They were collectively almost drowning Stein in waves of nervous energy, and even indignant anger. That latter feeling came from Black Star. _Probably has to do with the fact that I sewed his vocal cords closed with my Soul Sutures_, Stein mused.

A smile played on his lips as he remembered feeling his hand around Black Star's throat just before exiting the plane. It was something he had wanted to do ever since meeting the boy, and now he had just cause for the action. They couldn't afford for Black Star to run at the mouth in front of Integra, or God forbid the British Queen!

"Did you really have to do that?" Spirit asked, guessing what the grin on Stein's face was from. "I mean, I can't say I blame you, I've wanted to do that many times before…"

"We're on thin ice right now." He blew out a puff of white smoke, watching it float up into the crystal clear night sky above. "Do you really think letting Black Star be able to talk his nonsense to the Queen of England is going to put us on Britain's good side?"

"True. It's just…you looked like you were having too much fun doing it."

Stein shrugged.

* * *

"Black Star, did it hurt?" Soul whispered the blue-haired ninja. Running from under his chin and down his neck were black stitches, the Soul Sutures. Black Star started talking rapidly, yet not even a hiss escaped him. The only sound he made came from stomping his foot into the ground in frustration.

"It's like Stein turned the 'mute' button on on a T.V.!" Patty exclaimed in awe as she watched the performance. Her childish laughter made the entire scene vaguely more disturbing.

Liz shuddered slightly. "Stein's creepy! He looked like he was having way too much fun doing that…."

"It was necessary," Death the Kid said quietly. Everyone brought their attention on him, and followed his yellow eyes as they gazed as the old man and the soldiers waiting for them. "This is real, and this mission is too important for a foolish, delusional boy to screw up. At least we know Stein trusts the rest of us enough to let us keep our voices."

Black Star was pouting. His arms were crossed because no one was paying him any attention. Without his voice, they could just ignore him.

Soul turned to his partner, whose eyes were downcast and her skin a shade paler that usual. "Maka," Soul asked her. "You okay?"

She glanced at him for a second, then swallowed nervously. "It's just…so many things going on right now in my head. What about this mission? What if we get hurt?" She glanced at the plane. "What about Crona?"

"Sparks said he'd keep an eye on Crona. Remember, Stein said we couldn't bring him with because he wasn't really DWMA? He'll probably sit in his seat and freak out until he gets exhausted and take a nap."

"What about Hellsing? We are about to meet the QUEEN OF ENGLAND, Soul! What if I embarrass myself and get thrown in a dungeon?"

Soul threw his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. "Maka, look at Tsubaki."

Maka looked at the ninja girl, and saw that even with Black Star pouting next to her, she was smiling. She looked genuinely happy as she looked up into the clear night. A gentle breeze tugged her ponytail with it.

"She looks happy," Maka said, not really catching on to Soul's meaning.

"Maka, just relax, okay? Stein will play nice with Hellsing, and we'll get some new souls to eat. We might even become death-scythes by the time this battle is over! There's nothing to freak out about. We've done missions in other countries before. Just remember to be cool, like me."

"You're right, this is just another mission." Maka smiled at her partner. "Thanks Soul."

"No prob. Also, take a page out of Tsubaki's book and enjoy Black Star's current muteness. It will probably never happen again."

The laugh escaped from her mouth before she even had the chance to stifle it. Taking another moment, she looked at her friends, the weapons and meisters she had come to rely on and care for. They were extended family, and they were going to do this mission together. Stein was the most powerful Meister the DWMA had to offer, and her father, asshole he might be, was a Death-Scythe. They could take on anything.

Still, when Stein put out his cigarette and started towards the welcome party, she couldn't help but hesitate a little. This was going to be a completely new battle, and she could only hope she and Soul were up to the challenge.

* * *

The tension in the air could be physically felt as Walter and Stein stared each other down. Everyone, even the Wild Geese soldiers who were inexperienced in reading souls, could feel the anger shared by the two men. Everyone shuffled awkwardly as they seemed to have a silent battle with just their eyes.

Walter had always been wary of Stein, but finding the scientist prepared to perform surgery on his master had been the last straw. Walter had not just escorted the doctor from Hellsing property; he had escorted him from England _completely_. Here he was again, the look of detached confidence emanating from his insane soul as strong as ever.

Stein's anger toward the butler stemmed from his failed experiment with Integra. Next to his surgeries on Spirit when they had been partners, Integra's interrupted surgery caused Stein great anger.

Walter broke the silence first. "Welcome to the Krauney Estate, current location of the Round Table Conference. Walter Dornez, at your service." A little bow ended the introduction.

Stein cocked his head, and for effect turned the giant screw in his head in response. He knew Walter well enough to know it would knock him off his high horse for a few seconds, even after all the time that had passed.

An involuntary shudder ran through everyone present, but especially Walter. He had not even expected to hear that unholy clicking sound in his darkest nightmares…

A Wild Geese soldier gagged at the sight and sound, but he was able to cover it with a cough. The mercenaries refused to show the fear that they were feeling. It would ruin their reputation.

Stein opened his mouth to make a smart-ass remark to the old butler, but another sound cut him off. It was an unearthly cry, followed by a soft thump as something hit the ground hard.

Everyone turned around to see Death the Kid on the ground, pointing at Walter with a trembling finger and sweat on his brow. "M-m-monster!" Kid squeaked.

Everyone followed his finger, which was pointing towards Walter, who looked perplexed. "I beg your pardon?" he asked in a confused tone.

Liz and Patty were at Kid's side immediately. "Come on Kid, stop being weird and embarrassing!" Liz begged, while Patty simply laughed and patted Kid on the head. "There, there, it's okay! Stein is way scarier than that old guy."

Walter looked back at Stein with an eyebrow raised.

"Am I missing something, Stein?" Walter asked. In response, Kid shrieked "What's wrong with

you?! Why aren't you wearing glasses like a regular human being?! Why isn't there another soldier to follow you?!"

"I beg your pardon, young man?" Walter asked, clearly confused at the boy's antics. Stein sighed in annoyance. This wasn't how he'd hoped the first contact would go.

"Kid is a student at the DWMA, and one of our most powerful fighters. However, he suffers from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder with symmetry. Asymmetrical things upset him." The doctor tapped his glasses. "It's the monocle, and the fact that there are seven of you."

The barest hint of a grin twitched at the corner of Walter's mouth. "When Sir Integra requested you bring the best colleagues, I think she was expected more…" he looked past Stein at the still on the ground Kid. "…_mature_ associates would travel with you."

"You would know kids are the best fighters. And you would also know that the best killers have the strangest of quirks."

With the combined efforts of Liz and Patty, Kid was able to get through the fit and back on his feet. "Who wears monocles nowadays? They're ridiculous!" he muttered to himself, dusting himself off.

Walter looked at Stein. "Obstinate subordinates are a handful, aren't they?" he stated, sounding worse for wear. Without waiting for Stein to respond, he continued, "The meeting is about to start, and you need to come with me."

Walter turned to head towards a small metal shed, the size of a car port. The soldiers waited until the DWMA group passed and strategically placed themselves around the teenagers.

Spirit lagged behind a few steps so he could walk alongside Maka. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy's here to protect you," he whispered.

Maka glared at her father. "I'm not scared!" she lied. The mercenaries made her nervous, almost as bad as witches and demons. Perhaps it was because these men were cold-blooded killers, just like the monsters she and Soul hunted together.

Spirit gave her a look of a kicked puppy. "Maka, baby, why can't you give me a chance?!"

"You used all those up every time you cheated on Mom. Go away!"

Spirit fell to the back of the group and stayed there, staring at his feet the whole time walking.

Stein kept up alongside Walter as they came up to the shed. "Walter, why did you meet us? I thought escorts feel under Captain Nathan's duties."

"Normally, yes. Seven days ago, Hellsing headquarters was attacked by a pair of vampires named the Valentine brothers. They brought with them an army of trained and armed ghouls. Sir Integra and I were the only survivors."

Stein's face changed in surprise. "An attack on Hellsing? That's a very bold idea."

"It was a very bold _mistake_," Walter answered, his professional persona shifting aside for a moment for a personal one. Anger tinged his soul. "One for which we will make them pay dearly."

* * *

Most of the men of the Round Table Conference came from a wide range of background experience, but almost all had many years of dealing with the Occult under their belts.

However, it was obvious to the only female member of the conference, Sir Integra Hellsing, that these experienced old men were…uncomfortable. And it was not because they were in the presence of the Royal Head of England.

It was the man before her, dressed in red, with flowing black hair, blood red eyes, and very sharp canines, that made them increasingly nervous.

Of course, they tried to play it off, but Sir Integra could see it in their shifting eyes and tapping fingers; it was their general body language that gave them away.

All except Maxwell, the man in charge of Iscariot XIII; he just had an air of complete disgust around his person. He really did not want anything to do with "English Problems" but if the Nazi group Millennium was really behind the recent string of unholy FREAK attacks, he had no choice but to attend and help-orders were orders, after all.

"You're looking quite beautiful, your Majesty," Alucard purred, grinning.

"And you vampire, still so beautiful after so many years," she sighed. "Time has not been kind to one of us."

"Lying won't gain more flattery from me, your Grace," the vampire countered.

Sir Integra wanted to roll her eyes, but restrained herself. Funny how Alucard could tear his enemies limb from limb, them come here and flatter a woman so thoroughly. She almost believed he meant his words. However, she had seen the look he gained from killing, and believed nothing else brought him such joy.

Alucard stood ready to deliver his report about the recent events in South America, with his sire Seras and the mercenary Captain Bernadette silently standing off to the side. Sir Integra wondered if Stein was actually going to show up on time. The screwy headed man had a bad habit of being late….

"Sir, they've arrived," Walter whispered in her ear. He had materialized behind her without a sound. Sir Integra almost jumped; luckily Alucard's frequent comings and goings through walls had trained her body to not jump when frightened.

"Thank God," she sighed to herself. "He was on time, for once."

"They're being processed now, Mum," he said, and straightened up.

"They?" she whispered back. A sinking feeling filled her stomach, which was already knotted up considering she was the one who had called the meeting, her first.

A sigh from Walter caught her ear. "Stein brought some….students with him. Seven teenagers and another man came with him."

Integra didn't speak, but her fingers clenched slightly, digging her nails into the wooden table before her. Anger replaced her nervous condition. "I will kill him after the conference!" she hissed.

Walter listened to the earpieces tucked discreetly in his left ear. "Mum, they're clean."

At the same point, Maxwell coughed. "We are supposed to be having a discussion about the recent South American incidents and irregular FREAK attacks, are we not?" Murmurs of assent agreed with the Vatican agent. The other men waited to get the meeting started as well.

"My apologies everyone," Sir Integra said smoothly, not a hint of anger or annoyance tainted her tone. "Before we start, I wish to explain a new development has occurred."

"Development?" asked Sir Irons, the President of the Round Table Council. He took a stern tone with Integra, as though they didn't have time for such nonsense.

"I've had a specialist brought in to address the Council on the matters-at-hand," she said as calmly as possible. "He's an expert in the field of Occult Technology and various black magics."

"Sir Hellsing!" barked Sir Penwood, an overweight nervous man who seemed terrified of kittens as much as the dark creatures his group attacked. "This conference is focused on British matters; we do not need an outsider telling us useless information we already know."

"I promise, Council members, he comes in good faith. If the nefarious doings recently are in fact due to the Millennium Organization, then we are dealing with an enemy with connections that stretch across the globe. One outside source should even the odds, should they not?"

Alucard narrowed his eyes at his Master, a twitch playing on his lips. _Did Integra really bring him here…? This will be most interesting to see! Stein and I have business to finish._

"Outsiders bring security risks," another man, General Walsh, head of Security. "With the Queen here, it can't be risked."

Surprising his employer, Walter spoke up. "They've been cleared through security. I personally know the specialist. He is not a security threat. However, he and his party have cleared all the checkpoints without incident."

A few moments of silence followed as the other members spoke amongst themselves, deciding on whether to let Stein in.

Sir Irons cleared his throat, making his decision. "We'll allow it this time, Sir Hellsing. Bring in your 'expert.'"

Walter disappeared to bring in the group waiting to enter to the conference. As the butterflies in her stomach turned to violent waves of nervousness, Sir Integra could only hope that she wasn't making a huge mistake bringing _him_ here.

* * *

*Captain Nathans is the main character in my other short story, _A True Soldier of Hellsing_. Please give that a read as well to see just how BA a character he is!

A/N: I'm so sorry for this delay! I know it's been two years since I've updated this story, and for those waiting for this update, I appreciate your patience. College and a full-time job kept me away from my story, but I also must admit it was nerves. I was afraid I had bitten off more than I could chew with this story. However, my goal is to finish this story within the next few months. Thanks for reading and I promise not to delay this another two years!


End file.
